My Mischievous Little Girlfriend
by Ghoztiegamer
Summary: From a simple grocery run to having the most mischievous girlfriend ever in Vale. How will Jaune act around his new girlfriend Neo?
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Thief, Dorky Pursue

Chapter 1: Beautiful Thief, Dorky Pursuer

" _I wonder what everyone would like for dinner_." Jaune thought to himself as he looks around the grocery store for the right ingredients to please his team's appetite after a successful mock team battle with one of the other teams at Beacon.  
" _Knowing Nora, she would probably want something really sweet, particularly pancakes, since that's all she ever really likes to eat most of the time. With Ren, I usually see him eat anything healthy ever since he introduced me to that algae drink..._ " Jaune shivers as he remembers his first time trying it and vomiting as soon as the green liquid touched his taste buds. " _Pyrrha though….what would she want? Mmm maybe I will make her something that Mom used to make for me and my sisters. I think she will like that!_ " Little did Jaune know that Pyrrha likes anything about Jaune, period.

After a few minutes of gathering the ingredients. Jaune realized something that was off with what he gathered but it then struck him, just like many other things during battle. And what he forgotten was dessert! " _I guess they will be fine with ice cream. They aren't really picky anyway."_ Jaune then proceeded to the dessert aisle until he saw something he would never imagine in his lifetime seeing.

A small, yet beautiful looking girl carrying an umbrella with a color pattern that both matched not only her outfit but her hair as well. She was looking at her favorite ice cream, Neapolitan (coincidence no?), but gave a small pout as if she could not afford it. However she just smiled as she noticed a man looking at the variety of cakes behind her and with a quick, swift movement, she stole the man's wallet without anyone noticing and proceeded to grab the ice cream and go towards the cashier. However Jaune and his unprecedented timing of being in the right spot, made him impulsively just yell out for everyone to hear, "Stop, thief!"

Alarming the girl, she immediately used a semblance and started running out the emergency exit at the back of the grocery store with Jaune dropping everything in his hands, saying sorry to the clerk, and proceeded to grab the, what appeared to be, frozen in shock girl but soon realizing something was off as soon as he got really close, a small touch on his fingertips broke an apparent unnoticeable placed glass with an image of the girl standing before him. Leaving Jaune in confusion, he noticed the exit door wide open and immediately started his pursuit again.

"S-Stop!" As Jaune started to lose his breathe from the 10 minute pursuit thru the constant streets and alley ways, the girl was not letting up and looked far from tired as she kept going on. " _I really need to work on my cardio._ _But holy hell this girl is fast_!" With Jaune still enduring the small pain from his lack of cardio, he sees the small girl running ahead of him, still trying to do cuts and turns thru each exit in hope of losing him while in the midst of doing flips over small obstacles like trashcans and other debris that was left in the dark alleys. " _Great she's a gymnast too?"_ A look of disbelief overcomes Jaune's face at the girl's athleticism and graceful landings but to her demise she landed differently from before, and at the wrong time too, as she twisted her ankle upon making contact with the ground leaving Jaune to catch up to her and managing to take a secure hold on her hands behind her back which he noticed to be really small. Taking a good look at her face, Jaune noticed that she was furious about the boy she was looking at managing to apprehend her from her small mishap.

"Alright, let me call the police to take you away." Jaune said to the girl as he took out his scroll from his pocket.  
"Ah, h-hello? Yes I wou-"

"HEY JAUNEY BOY!" The sudden callout made Jaune jump and accidentally hang up the call he just made. He and the girl then slowly fixated their eyes on the boy and a group of three guys behind him. Jaune immediately recognized that voice in its angry tone and matched it to the leader of CRDL, Cardin Winchester who was more than happy to encounter him alone in the alley way. However what Jaune didn't know is that team CRDL saw him cutting thru the streets going after the girl and decided to tail the dorky boy to repay him for beating them during the team battle.

"You know, we would like to repay you for that stupid team battle and making you embarrass us in front of the class." Cardin snarled.

"Ehehe…..c-come on guys…." Jaune started tensing up, slowly walking back but unconsciously loosening his grip on the girl's wrists. Cardin noticed the small girl that was close to Jaune and started smiling menacingly at the pair.

"Who's that, your girlfriend Jauney boy? I can't wait to fuck you up right in front of her." Cardin said as he intimidated Jaune with the action of punching his right fist in his open left palm.  
"G-girlfriend!?" Jaune started blushing a small tint of red from the idea because he didn't deny that the thief he was just chasing, was actually pretty cute. However the small girl put a sly smile on her face and decided to make things fun for herself with the current situation for the young boy.

"She's no-"Jaune was interrupted mid-sentence as he was caught off guard with the small girl kissing him on the lips right in front of team CRDL who was of course pissed at the sight of the girl kissing Jaune and helped fuel their fire to kick his ass even more.

Jaune however was getting more than just a simple kiss from the girl. While entranced by her soft lips, she forced her tongue into his mouth making sure to make contact with his and playfully wrestled with it. Jaune was in such a shock by what was currently going on but was surged with such a pleasurable feeling that he just wanted more of the girl's lips.

Accepting her actions, Jaune grabbed her back and brought her closer to his chest where he felt her breasts upon him. Aggressively exchanging saliva while feeling each other's body heat against each another, the girl made small moans from the amount of pleasure coursing through her as Jaune became more aggressive with his kisses and increasing the tongue action as he was tracing every inch of the girl's mouth with his tongue. Both letting out small moans, they pull their faces away for a brief moment to breathe and looked at each other. As a saliva trail left from both their mouths, they took a glance at each other while heavily panting from the excitement. Jaune got a good look of the girl's face and blushed as he recollected everything that just happened in those few seconds of bliss. The girl however had a look in her eyes that wanted to taste more of Jaune whilst having her cheeks flushed with a red tint. Jaune immediately remembered the current situation he and the girl were in.

Jaune slowly looked back at the unnoticed Cardin and his team while his face was contracting in many ways that showed how angry he was towards the young blonde boy.

"You're dead now Jaune." Cardin implied as he took out his mace. Sky, Dove and Russel all readying their weapons as well to fight the boy in the alley way.

"W-wait!" Jaune panicked as he was thinking of how to get out of this situation while the girl smiled happily of how well her actions made the situation more interesting but was very intrigued by the boy himself.

" _Dammit, I left my weapon back in school"_ Thinking he wouldn't need it for a simple grocery run.

As CRDL got closer to almost hitting range with their melee weapons, Jaune did something he always good at in situations like this. Running away.

Jaune immediately looked behind and saw the opening where he came from when he was originally chasing after the girl, who he was now holding hands with unknowingly. The girl however had an idea herself. Before Cardin and his crew got closer, she put up a glass illusion of herself and the blonde boy. Jaune seeing the mirror image of himself and the small girl, he took the action as a chance to start running and he did just that.

"Alright now is our chance." Jaune whispered to the girl as they immediately bolted away into the open streets of Vale.

Cardin still approaching the false illusion of the stood still Jaune and Neapolitan color schemed girl. He took one big swing of his mace and hit the glass illusion. Left confused as the image of Jaune and the girl broke right in front of him and his team. They all looked around the alley way still confused just to see if they were hiding around not knowing that they were long gone already. Furious, Cardin yelled.

"AHHHHH! WHERE DID HE GO!?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Known As Neo

Chapter 2: The Girl Known As Neo

After a few minutes from running away from the unexpected confrontation with team CRDL, Jaune and the girl whom he was still holding hands with, stopped to catch their breath. Well, at least Jaune needed to.

"H-holy crap, I really, ah, need to work on my cardio m-more." Jaune said while wheezing as the girl looked at him and gave a silent snicker.

After taking a few deep breathes, Jaune looked at the girl with a questionable expression on his face. He thought about how he met her at the grocery store, seeing the sight of a beautiful innocent girl that was soon shattered as she was caught stealing money from the random person, running away from him as he pursued her and now recently having an intense make out session in front of CRDL and aiding his escape from them. Thinking about the kiss with the small girl he just tried to catch and send to jail made Jaune blush madly because not only did he accept her actions but he even grabbed the girl closer and kissed her even more intensely as if he was into the mischievous types of girls. Jaune completely dismissed the idea by shaking his head because he would never go against the lifestyle he was raised in. Being born into the Arc family with seven sisters and a strong mother that made sure he would treat them all well with respect, as queens to be precise, he could never imagine going out with someone who caused trouble. However from what Jaune was taught, respect didn't only mean to just his family, but to everyone he met in general. With that, Jaune became into the adorkable teen boy he was today, well-mannered and caring for others. Mind you that this was the reason why his teammates chose him to be the leader of team JNPR.

While in deep thought, the girl looked at the red faced Jaune and instantly knew that he was still thinking about the kiss, she then had another sly smile on her face. Still thinking deeply upon his life and the events, the girl walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek making the adorkable blonde boy lose his train of thought and focused his eyes on the girl before him which he still couldn't deny, that she was very beautiful despite what she did. Still blushing, Jaune just thought to himself. " _She has very beautiful eyes too…."_ And with that thought, the girl planted another soft yet wet kiss on his lips.

"Mmph!" Jaune completely taken back again as she worked her tongue into his mouth to play with his yet again. All the pleasurable feelings he had earlier in the alley way were coming right back to him. However the girl made matters worse for the boy. She started grinding on his crotch. Just having the feeling of a girl grinding on him made Jaune pitch a large tent almost instantly. As the girl felt the hard object poking her through his jeans, she smirked and increased the intensity of her kiss while moving her hips more on his crotch. Moving her hands up to Jaune's hair, she started pulling it, and wrapping her right leg around his left leg. Jaune being overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure made his brain go crazy. The next thing Jaune could recall before his brain malfunctioned was him moving his hands to the girl's butt. From there, he pulled her in closer, feeling her chest upon his own. Jaune broke away from her lips and started kissing her neck causing the girl to start heavily breathing as his kisses were working his way up back to her lips. Jaune then started groping her firm butt and kneading it in between his fingers. As Jaune was giving so many pleasurable moans while still forcing his tongue getting a taste for her saliva, the girl was also enjoying herself as well, a lot actually. Jaune looking at her tinted red face, he just wanted more but before he could get close to her face, he heard a familiar voice.

"J-Jaune?" The voice coming from behind the girl. As his brain completely rebooted at an enormous rate, Jaune moved his eyes behind the girl and saw an image that just froze him in place. His partner Pyrrha accompanied by Ren, Nora and all of team RWBY who were all staring at the scene, blushing in front of them, including some passing pedestrians who were smiling at the couple for showing such affection in public. One of them even had their scroll out to record that intimate moment happening in front of them.

"Gah!" John pulled away from the girl's face as a saliva trail left from their mouth that everyone blushed more at, except Ren. He is the only one that always stays calm.

"G-guys! Ahaha….what are you doing here this fine afternoon haha?"

"W-well, it's been over an hour since you left and we got worried. We went to look for you at the grocery store and around that area, since you left the room saying that you were going there. But I see you were just…busy." Pyrrha said in a low embarrassed tone as she couldn't make eye contact with Jaune or the girl he had with her.

Nora was going crazy however, she was ready to pounce Jaune and get every piece of juicy detail he had about him and the girl, but Ren reacted swiftly and immediately restrained Nora.

"We'll meet up with you guys back in the room." Ren said as he dragged Nora away.

"BUT WAIT, I NEED TO ASK JAUNE-JAUNE QUESTIONS!" Nora's loud voice grew quieter as she was getting dragged further away by Ren meanwhile everyone stared at them leaving. All eyes however went immediately back to Jaune and the girl.

"Hehe way to go vomit boy, you managed to snag a cute girlfriend! I'm proud of you, thought you wouldn't move on with all those rejections you got from Weiss." Yang teased as she looked at both Jaune and Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss forcefully slapped Yang's shoulder who was unfazed by it. "I just don't have a thing for weak guys. Hmph." The heiress pouted.

"Heh yeah….but please stop calling me that. You know I hate that nickname" Jaune said in a sad yet embarrassed tone as he knew that Weiss would never say yes to him but also that he didn't want to recall the vomiting event. Jaune started laughing a little though a few seconds after.

Blake however deadpanned at Jaune with her usual cold expression but didn't say a word. She did however feel a little envious as a similar situation in one of her love novels she was reading had a similar situation. She blushed a little over that fact.

The young Ruby Rose though was covering her eyes, blushing madly since she never saw someone display such affection in public, let alone in front of her. "I-I-I didn't see anything I swear!" Ruby said in a pure voice still covering her but looked down at Jaune and saw something thru her fingers that she wished she never saw. "W-W-W-What is that! It's alive!" Ruby screamed as she caught a glimpse of the erection Jaune still had and covered her eyes shut to make sure she wouldn't die as she hid behind Yang, who of course was getting quite a laugh from the situation. Jaune looked down however and saw what Ruby was screaming about and immediately tried to hide his erection with both of his hands and said to them in a panicked voice.

"G-guys, she's not my girlfriend! This is just a misunderstanding. I reassure you!"

"Uh, you sure about that vomit boy?" Yang said as she pointed out the Neapolitan girl that was hugging and hiding her face into his chest, smiling, just to make things worse for the poor boy.

"S-stop that, they're going to get the wrong idea!" Jaune said as he got worried and looked nervously back at the group.

"Uh huh, I guess we will leave you two alone now, knowing that you're in good hands." Blake said as she was signaling the rest of team RWBY to leave.

"I should go to. I-I will meet you back at the room Jaune, just don't be out too late." said Pyrrha ran off, still questioning everything that was going on with her blond partner and joined team RWBY to the bullhead returning to Beacon Academy.

Jaune didn't know what to do when he get back. He knew chaos was going to happen as soon as he sets foot back into the room. He was even more afraid of rumors spreading that he got a devilishly cute girlfriend. Or worse, having team CRDL hunt him down and shove him in the girl's locker room again. All the bad thoughts Jaune was having just kept rushing to his head and he started panicking again. The girl however was silently laughing at the blond boy's demise.

The girl suddenly got a call on her scroll. The call being from her boss, Roman Torchwick, who was yelling on his end of the call was questioning where she ran off to and to return back to base to be briefed on another one of his plans. She rolled her eyes listening to him ramble on so she just hung up and texted Torchwick, saying [I'll be back in a sec, don't blow your top off.] Jaune however noticed her scroll and overheard the angry man on the phone.

"You can't just leave! I'm not done with you yet!" Jaune exclaimed as he remembered that he still wanted answers to all of his questions that were running through his mind. The girl however started typing on her scroll and showed it to Jaune.

[Give me your scroll for a second]

Of course Jaune didn't know what her intentions were from that message, but cautiously handed it to her. She swiped it from him and started typing on it, pulled out her scroll, typed on her scroll for a bit, went back to Jaune's and gave it back to him. When Jaune got it back, he looked at his screen and saw the contact screen opened with a newly registered number going under the contact name 'Neo ;).' Jaune stared at it for a moment and he finally connected the dots.

"Neo….Nea….Neapolitan…Neopolitan?" Jaune asked unsure on the play of words that slowly made sense after a few more seconds as he looked at her color pattern.

"O-ohhhhhhh. Never mind, I see now." As the girl smiled at him.

"Why are you even giving this to me? Why don't you just talk?" As soon as Jaune said that, he got a text on his scroll from the girl in front of him.

[I can't talk, so I'm giving this instead to know what I'm trying to say to you, maybe give you a heads up before I play with that mouth of yours again.]

Jaune started blushing again and made the girl smiled.

"S-stop doing that." Jaune said bashfully as he tried to hide his face away from Neo who was giving another one of her silent laughs. She started texting Jaune again on his scroll.

[Thanks for the good time….Jaune was it? I really enjoyed tonight. I'll see you soon to play with you again~ ;)]

Jaune blushed while reading it, the girl approached him.

"But why did you ro- ." He looked up but was immediately greeted with a finger on his lips. She took out her scroll yet again and sent one last message for the night.

[Playing with you is so much fun. I will enjoy my time with you.] Neo seductively smiled as she kissed his pink lips again before she threw a dust smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared into the crowded town of Vale.

" _Why does she keep kissing me!? Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

Jaune was left confused to the point where his mind was going crazy again. Jaune questioned if tonight's event was all a dream. He shook his head and proceeded to the bullhead and hoped he would make it back before curfew. Hearing an earful from Ms. Goodwitch as well as getting a punishment for breaking curfew was the last thing he wanted to have.

….

After deep thought in the bullhead ride back to school, Jaune walked towards his room hearing a lot of chatter from not only his teammates but from the girls in team RWBY as well. Bracing himself for the long night of interrogation from his friends, Jaune gripped the door handle and accepted the fate of what was to come that night.

" _Alright Jaune Arc, just tell them everything that happened and things will be just fine."_ Jaune said to himself as he opened the door, smiling into the chaos on the other side.

 **A.N: Hey guys! I really appreciate all the feedback from my first chapter! Since its still summer for me, I'm planning on making a whole bunch of chapters before I head back to school, so be prepared for the hilarious yet romantic story of the adorkable Jaune and mischievous Neo :). Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that things will be heating up more and more as this goes on but it will not become smut. So dont expect sex in every chapter ya pervs.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Games

Chapter 3: Mind Games

The next morning arrived and Jaune opened his eyes to see that everyone has left for breakfast without him. Jaune smiled as he finally got peace and quiet after last night's crazy situation and him being asked many questions by both his team and team RWBY about the girl he was with last night. It was until 4 they finally let up and went to bed. Jaune got up from his bed, still wearing the onesie his sister gave him when he left for Beacon. He took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to get ready for, what he hoped to become, a peaceful day at Beacon.

Starting up the faucet to brush his teeth, Jaune noticed in the mirror that he had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he got last night. He groaned from the still lingering exhaustion and began brushing his teeth and washing his face. After drying up, he took another glance at the mirror and looked at his lips. He recalled all the kissing that happened with Neo and started blushing madly as he still had the lingering feeling of her lips on his. Shaking his head to remove the thought, he immediately did his hair and went back out to the room to get dressed.

"I hope this day goes well." Jaune taking another deep breath before leaving the room to catch up with his friends for breakfast.

…..

"So what do you think about….all this happening?" Ren asked the group as they were all silently eating. Except Nora. She was devouring her fifth plate of pancakes, being too consumed by her delicious food that she didn't want to talk to enjoy every moment of it.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think about this girl. She's a thief but yet helped Jaune get out of a situation with team CRDL. Minus the, uh, excessive physical contact, I think she is still a dangerous person towards him." Pyrrha being the first to answer. Yet had an envious feeling inside her as she remembered the 'physical contact'. She removed the thought from head.

"I know Jaune is an idiot, but he can't be that much of an idiot to actually fall for the girl just by some…k-kissing." The Schnee heiress stuttering to finish her point but blushing at the fact she witnessed something that she wished she never did.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he would fall for how beautiful she looked though. I mean come on guys you can't deny, she was hella cute and that action. Sheesh, any boy would've died happily with that." Yang said in a very joking tone but was struck with gazes from everyone. "But, yeah, still a thief." As she averted her eyes somewhere else.

Meanwhile the innocent Ruby Rose was still traumatized from the sight of it. She was murmuring to herself the whole time while everyone else were having a conversation about Jaune and Neo.

"H-hehe. T-that wasn't real. No way would Jaune be interested in such f-f-filthy actions. Heh."

"I think she finally lost it." Blake pointed out as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"However, let's just keep this to ourselves though. Not even Jaune seemed too happy about everything despite what it looked like. At least in his position, he wouldn't want this spreading around. It's what we should do at least." Pyrrha said as everyone agreed to her statement. Except Nora still….and Ruby. Poor girl.

With the man mentioned, Jaune came strolling in and saw all of his friends waiting for him. He waved and came to sit down trying to ignore that fact of what happened to him.

"Hehe, hey guys. W-what's up?" Jaune laughed a little as he sensed the uneasy atmosphere. He then rubbed the back of his head and a small grin upon his face.

"Hey there lover boy." Yang immediately blurted to tease him.

"Please, don't start." As Jaune blushed at the nickname, he took a deep breath and proceeded to get food. Jaune then came back with eggs, bacon, and a cup of coffee to help him get through the day from the lack of sleep he got.

"Guys, I assure you, despite what you saw, that I am not in a relationship with her, nor do I even want to be in one with her. However" as everyone looked at him when he mentioned 'however'. "I don't think she is a bad person entirely. Despite what she did, she did help me get out of a dangerous situation. I think everyone deserves a second chance at least. M-maybe, by chance, I can get her to change to stop doing such like stealing. Besides, we still don't know each other that well and like my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met." Everyone noticed Jaune's kind statement and how he wanted to help the girl change her ways. They also took in consideration that Jaune is a very forgiving person due to his character and could see why he would give the girl a second chance. However with that said, Yang had a glint in her eye that everyone knew would be bad.

"So what if you do change her. Would that make you want to go out with her?" Yang said with a huge smile on her face, again teasing Jaune. Everyone though was in shock of what she just said. She got slapped on both arms not only by Weiss but by Pyrrha as well, who feared the idea of Jaune being taken.

"Uhhh I rather not think about tha-." Jaune was cut off as the bell went off, signaling for class to start in 5 minutes. Jaune immediately inhaled his food like Nora did with pancakes and started running with everyone else for their lesson with Prof. Port in Grimm studies.

…

The rest of the day went pretty well so far. No one brought up the situation and went back to joking around. Surprisingly, even Ruby came back to her senses and was playing against Jaune in paper football at the library with the rest of the group. They said they were going to study for Oobleck's next test on Thursday, but were actually just doing whatever with their free time. However Jaune still had one thought at the back of his mind while chilling with everyone, as it was what Yang said earlier.

" _'So if you do changer her. Would that make you want to go out with her?' Should I even bother doing that? I mean she is cute and all but that shady attitude of hers. Can I even deal with that? She could still get us in trouble still! Ah! What if I saw her again or if she texts me, I did kind of give her my number somewhat, BUT WHAT IF SHE DOES?! Will everything happen just like before?!"_ Jaune in deep thought considering what to do with Neo made him panic a bit. However realized something hit his forehead. He completely forgotten that he was playing paper football with the Ruby.

"Ha! I win!" Ruby exclaimed but was soon shushed by everyone in the library. She covered her mouth with her hands and started mouthing the words 'sorry'.

…...

After his usual training with Pyrrha, who was in a better mood as well, Jaune went back to his dorm to wash off the sweat and actually start studying for Oobleck's test. Getting off the elevator to his floor, Jaune feels a vibration on his scroll. 'New Message from Neo ;)' the notification said. Jaune already had a bad feeling about it while walking to his room. He unlocked his scroll and gulped, upon seeing her message.

[Hey Jaune~ Where are you right now?]

Jaune started getting nervous, rather he should answer it or not. But he remembered what he said before, about changing her minus the fact about going out with her as that would be too much for him to handle. He replied back.

[Um, going back to my dorm room. Why do you ask?]

[Oh you mean Beacon Academy right? Oh I know where that is!]

What was a nervous and bad feeling for Jaune has turned into a fearful feeling as Jaune kept looking at the words 'I know where that is!' Beginning to sweat a little bit, Jaune got another message from Neo.

[Are you busy by any chance? I'm kinda bored :/ Also I kinda want you to entertain me for tonight]

Jaune got a chill down his back when he read 'entertain me for tonight'. He didn't really know how to "entertain" someone with a personality like that. To avoid himself from doing anything "entertaining," Jaune immediately thought of an excuse.

[I wish I could but I'm actually busy tonight with my studies, got a huge test coming up this week. Sorry to disappoint.]

Upon tapping to send the message, he was at the door for his room. Hoping Neo would get the message of him not wanting to go out tonight, but boy was Jaune not expecting what happened next.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with the Neapolitan girl on his bed about to send to the reply he just sent. To his surprise, no one was back yet. He froze at the door but immediately shut it so no one will know that she was in there. However Jaune noticed what Neo was wearing and it was the same outfit he saw her in when they he met the night before. White boots up to her knees, brown pants, a brown undershirt, and a white jacket with pink accents, on the collar and cuffs that cut off under her breasts exposing the brown undershirt. Also her umbrella was sitting next to the bed. After taking a quick glance at her, he opened his mouth.

"W-Why are you here!? How'd you even know where my room was!?" Jaune exclaimed. Scroll vibrated again and he checked the message.

[Well, I did tell you I was bored, so I came to help you study ;) Oh yeah, one of the staff showed me to your room, showed them a message saying that I was one of your relatives coming to check up on you and so they escorted me to your room. Told them it was a surprise.]

Jaune didn't know which was more disturbing, seeing the message 'help you study ;)' or her actually gaining access to his room posing as a family member. After reading that, Neo crossed her legs on his bed and pointed with her umbrella to the desk. Neo started typing another message, upon Jaune receiving the text, it said.

[Oh, don't think you can get rid of me easily either. Ya see, I find you, very very interesting and fun to be around. Also you're kind of cute so that's another plus. I wouldn't mind making you my boyfriend. But if you try to shove me away, I will always have this.] Jaune was blushing madly from what Neo just said. The whole boyfriend thing and her finding him cute made his mind go crazy but then noticed Neo waved her scroll showing Jaune a picture of them kissing from the previous night. Jaune didn't know how or when she took it, but he knew immediately that this was blackmail and didn't want the school knowing about it. To avoid any unnecessary drama and problems with school.

Jaune gulped as he slowly approached the desk with all his books and notes from Oobleck's class, sighing after he gave into Neo's statement and began to study, hoping Neo wouldn't do anything. But of course, she started to do something.

Few minutes into studying, he heard Neo's light footsteps slowly moving closer to him, a drop of sweat came down Jaune's back at the mischievous aura that was standing right behind him. Neo sat on his desk, looking at Jaune, who was trying not to acknowledge her presence by not making eye contact. Neo had an annoyed pout on her face but switched it to another sly smile after coming up with an idea, she thought would be…..interesting for both Jaune and her.

After a few minutes, Jaune completely didn't notice the mischievous aura present in the room and saw that she wasn't sitting on his desk anymore watching him. A little bit scared, Jaune did a quick peek behind his back to see if she was there, but as soon as he did, he was greeted with another sight that made him drop his jaw to the floor. Standing before him was Neo, but changed into a formal teacher attire, similar to what Ms. Goodwitch would wear. White and pink button shirt with little frails that guided down to where the buttons would connect, tucked into a brown skirt that accentuated her breasts and curves around her hips, white stockings that wrapped around her legs that Jaune found stunning to look, and lastly her white heels that made Neo a little bit taller than usual. Not only that, she had a pair of circle glasses on her face with her hair tied into a ponytail to where she put over her left shoulder. The only thing missing was a riding crop and she would've mimicked his professor.

Jaune gulped at the sight as she walked towards him slowly again, summoning a ruler from behind her back as she slapped Jaune's desk to make him focus back on his studies. Jaune jumped a little bit from the loud smack on the desk and immediately got the idea to get back to work trying not to stare at the mature yet stunning figure beside him, who was smiling down on him. Jaune felt a vibration and knew that it was from Neo. Checking the message, his face turned pink from what he just read.

[Stay focus and I will reward you every few minutes. No touching though ;) ]

His mind was now going haywire from the thoughts of her 'rewarding' him. Shaking his head vigorously to remove the lewd thought, Jaune went back to his studies. Few minutes have passed since he said the message and Jaune worried once more, hoping that she was just joking. But yet, he was wrong again. Neo slowly bent down behind him and blew into his ear causing Jaune to jump a bit and let out a little yelp. She smiled at his cute reaction and decided to make things more interesting every few minutes.

The next hour was hell for Jaune as each 5 minute intervals led to Neo getting more physical with Jaune that she viewed as 'rewards'. First was the ear blowing, then it was the finger lightly gliding across his neck, next was biting a little on his ear, then a small kiss on the cheek. Each act made Jaune have a cute reaction and to Neo, this was really entertaining to her as she played with the blonde boy even more.

The next interval was almost up and Jaune felt his heart beating as he didn't know what she was planning on doing next. Almost finishing the lesson that he needed to study, Jaune got interrupted as Neo pulled his chair back, surprising him at her being able to move the chair with him in it, and straddled him while looking at his shocked, flushed face. Jaune took another big gulp as she started grinding on his crotch again, getting an instant reaction from Jaune who was staring into her seductive eyes. For the time they were in there, she wanted to make the most of it with this.

"Neo, please don't do th-." Jaune being cut off by a kiss from Neo.

"Mmph!" Jaune letting out a yelp causing him to open his mouth a bit more. Neo then snuck her tongue into his mouth, intertwining with his. She then wrapped one arm around his neck, letting her hand to pull hard on his hair as she got more aggressive with her kissing, getting a full taste of him yet again. The other hand met Jaune's pants and undid his belt which surprised him as she swiftly took it off. Jaune was waving his arms in desperation after she did it, trying to get her to get off but to no avail. His arms were then met with small hands, forcing his arms to the back of the chair which she then used his belt to restrain him. Neo broke away from his face, both breathing heavily with a tint of pink over their cheeks. She looked at the panicking Jaune trying to get his hands free from behind the chair but couldn't get up as her weight pinned his legs.

"N-Neo! Let me go r-right now!" Jaune said blushing madly at the foreplay he got set up in. Neo silenced him with a finger on his lips. She then took her hair tie off and let her hair fall down. She knew Jaune liked what he saw as his little friend poked her. She gave another smile and looked with her seductive eyes at Jaune who just looked at her, eying every detail at her, resulting in him to be turned on a bit more. As his mind was going blank again from the pleasure, he said in a low embarrassed tone.

"Neo…" This flipped a switch inside the girl's mind as she got turned on by how he said her name. She became really hot inside and just wanted to do whatever what was on her mind to him. She dove into another French kiss with the boy, who was accepting it with great pleasure as he made small moans from each lick, smack, and pause as their lips met. She broke away once again and started attacking his neck, kissing it and sucking on his skin to leave marks to make sure that he was hers. Jaune was gasping for air as he felt amazing as her soft, wet lips made contact with his skin. Even if he were to get caught by someone, Jaune even agreed in his mind that it was worth it as he never experienced something like this before from anyone.

As ecstasy surged throughout their bodies, Neo wanted to step it up another level. She started unbuttoning her shirt, letting Jaune look at her as she revealed more of her white skin. He saw her open the shirt up, revealing her breasts being covered by a lacy white and pink bra. His face grew redder by each moment. She tossed her shirt behind her, landing on his desk and going back to Jaune's face, ravishing his mouth more as she pressed her chest upon his, feeling it through his thin black hoodie, Jaune flinched a little bit. Neo wanting to see more of Jaune's cute expression, she pulled a small knife from under her skirt, and slowly cut Jaune's hoodie right down the middle. He wasn't turned on but more terrified as he thought that Neo was going to kill him right there but instead she just cut his hoodie open revealing his chest.

Neo licked her lips from the sexy sight she saw because even though she thought Jaune was weak and looked really scrawny, she didn't know that he still had muscle, as she looked at his nicely toned chest and abs. Being pleased from it, she gave Jaune another seductive look and started kissing him once more before they both heard footsteps approaching the door.

"I mean, I'm just saying that if we killed a whole bunch of Ursas and sold their pelts. We could be rich Renney! Think about this! WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH LIEN!" Nora was screaming one of her crazy ideas to Ren again as they approached their team room door.

"No Nora, I rather not die before I graduate." Ren said as he tried to calm his partner down as he started gripping the door knob.

"Come on guys, let's just try to study for Oobleck's test." A Pyrrha voice being heard outside.

Jaune immediately looked at Neo who was looking at him, smiling at another dangerous situation they got themselves into.

"N-Neo don't, please, untie me right now!" Jaune quickly whispering to her. She refused at his command and gave him a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Upon that, the door was opened to the sight of them together. And just like that, a scream ringed through the floor as Pyrrha fainted from the sight of them (more noticing Jaune's chest being exposed), landing on the floor, and team RWBY instantaneously opening their door to the cry they just heard to discover the raunchy view before them.

Ren covering Nora's mouth and eyes with his hands, as he started to take the ecstatic Nora away somewhere that wasn't there.

Ruby got PTSD and crawled to a corner and murmuring things yet again.

Blake and Weiss blushed madly at the scene and immediately went back to their room, forgetting what they just saw.

Yang however of course looked at the couple before her, smiled and said "Damn Jaune, didn't know you were into this type of stuff!" As she winked towards the embarrassed Jaune who just wanted to die now. He broke away from Neo's face, took a deep breath, and yelled.

"WHY ME!" As Jaune's voice echoed throughout Vale.

Neo silently snickering, immediately grabbed her clothes, got dressed, grabbed her umbrella and jumped out the window to only disappear into the darkness in a rapid succession during the confusion. As Jaune sat there, still tied up. He looked up to the site of his friends still processing everything and made an embarrassing smile appear towards them and said.

"H-hey, guys. What are you doing here?" As he gave a small chuckle.

"Please. Help me out here."

 **A.N: This is one of the longest chapters I ever worked on, but that will change in the future. Enjoy this chapter, it took me awhile to develop it lol. Also the plot will hit hard next chapter so be prepared.**


	4. Chapter 4: Prep Time

**A.N: No kissing this time. Awhhh, I know I know, it sucks but hey plot developing here, its not all about kissing and lemons, I mean geez guys. I WORKED HARD ON THIS.**

Chapter 4: Prep Time

It's been a week since the chaos started for Jaune. Every day for him was getting more hectic as Neo kept getting Jaune into more problems. One of her antics she did, he hated it the most because Jaune relived one of his, not so pleasant pass memories, of him being forced to wear a dress to school. Apparently Neo managed to sneak into his room again and hide all of his clothes, including his blue bunny onesie. Jaune never knew he could say the phrase 'Oh come on!' a lot in 15 minutes as he searched every drawer before class started. The whole day was met with laughter as Jaune showed up in a dress, had photos taken of him, getting nicknames and catcalls, a guy hitting on him, and also explaining to Ms. Goodwitch and the rest of the staff, why he was in a dress. It was hell for Jaune that day because he still got punished for it trying not to mention Neo. Speaking of which, she sent pictures to Jaune's scroll that she apparently have taken throughout the day with a message saying 'Looking cute Jaune~.'

However deep down inside Jaune, he felt that he was getting closer to Neo in that one week and he didn't mean by the physical contact, but more as getting to know her as a person. Throughout the week's events, Jaune looked pass Neo's antics and their "moments" and mustered up the courage to start texting her daily to try to know more about her. Surprisingly, she actually texted him back and had actual conversations, some of them were pretty funny that made Jaune laugh a bit as she was telling him stories of how she pranked her employer by bedazzling his hat and cane when he wasn't paying attention .

Jaune, during those times when he was talking to her, felt like asking the question he had on his mind ever since they met. Jaune felt conflicted by it though since he didn't know how she will take it or even if she will answer the question at all. After his practice with Pyrrha, two days after Oobleck's test, which Jaune barely managed to get an A in, he wanted to text Neo and asked her why she took money from that man and why she helped him with team CRDL the day they met.

[Hey Neo, I actually had a lot on my mind lately, ever since I met you. In fact, it's mostly about what happened that day. Why did you try to steal money from that man back in the grocery store, also why did you help me escape from my bullies? It just doesn't make sense to me.]

Jaune took a deep breath and a face of uncertainty developed on his face as he stared at the message he just sent to Neo. Wondering if this was a good choice to do, Jaune still felt conflicted about what he just did. Taking another deep breath, he began to put his scroll back in his pocket but felt the vibration that he knew was an answer to his questions. He looked at the screen and was surprised to see a long text. She told Jaune:

[My boss didn't pay me at all that month due to the prank, it was kinda worth it haha, he went berserk and still have the videos but with that, it left me with no money and I didn't really know what to do. Of course it's not something I really enjoyed doing but I needed something to survive. It's how I lived all my life. Also the reason why I helped you was because you reminded me of myself when I was little. I dealt with people like that growing up, so I guess I got angry seeing it again even though it was someone else. However I did want to kiss you to make matters worse for ya since you did catch me and tried to send me to jail lol. But let's not worry about all that~]

Jaune laughed nervously at her reply since he did try to get her incarcerated, but was happy that she answered back. It helped put his mind at ease, but also confirmed that she was actually a good person…when she isn't shoving her tongue down your throat of course and causing havoc at school. He rubbed the back of his head and answered back.

[Ahaha, I guess I'm sorry for trying to arrest you. It's not every day you see someone steal money right in front of you. Not the most pleasant sight to see but anyway, thanks for helping me also with CRDL. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for you, I would be coming out the hospital in a body bag.] Jaune let out a small chuckle. [One last thing just for you to know…that was my first kiss.]

[Hehe. Whoops~ thought you already kissed someone already. I mean you are cute.] Jaune just stood there, blushing madly into his scroll. He rubbed his eyes to see if he had misread but the words were still the same. Taken back a bit, he needed a minute to process before typing again.

[Yeah…it wasn't exactly the way I imagined it will go but if that's what it feels like usually then I-] Jaune stopped himself before completing the sentence. He didn't want to show interest to Neo, thinking that it would bite him back in the future knowing that she is still a mischievous girl…still beautiful though. He reiterated the last few words to something that shows less interest. [Yeah…it wasn't exactly the way I imagined it will go but it sure did surprise me.]

[Ahaha, to be honest, your reaction was cute and you weren't that bad. But I would gladly do it again like the day after we met ;).] The red tint came across Jaune's face for another round.

[I-I rather not think about that please. Listen Neo, you're a great girl and everything, but don't do that so easily with people you haven't met.] Jaune started scolding her and showing his caring side towards her. [We aren't even dating so we shouldn't be kissing just yet. Hell we don't even know each other that well either!]

[Then why not try and get to know me? I certainly want to know about you. Both as a person and a lover ;).]

Jaune stared at the word, 'lover.' Pondering if he had gotten into a relationship with her, what would happen if they started? Would he manage to make her a better person? Would she manage to change him to a person who never would hope to be? Would he actually grow to like her? Vice versa? All these thoughts surged through his mind all at once. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "One step at a time Jaune." Slapping one hand on each cheek to make him snap back to a calm state. He resumed back to his conversation with Neo.

[Well, um, what do you suggest we should do to get to know each other?]

[Mmm, I have an idea :).]

…

Running back to his dorm room, Jaune was ecstatic with the results of what happened.

 _"I managed to schedule a day to hang out with Neo! It's like a date! Wait, no, not a date. That would be if we actually showed feelings toward each other. But it's just the two of us…no, NO, not a date!_ " Jaune battling thoughts inside his head. He picked up the pace and barged into his dorm room.

"Guys! I managed to ha-." Jaune stopped midway to see that no one was in the room. He looked around for a bit and saw that it was 7:03 p.m. "Oh, guess everyone is at the cafeteria."

Jaune took a quick shower, got into another pair of his usual casual attire, and rushed over to meet up with his friends. He tripped halfway there from his overwhelmingly, exciting good news but still managed to get there to see everyone sitting down, talking and eating. Well some of them were talking at least, Weiss was tending to her nails while Blake was reading another book.

"Hey guys!" Jaune said as he met up with them and sat down.

"Wey Jwaune!" Ruby said as her mouth was stuffed with cookies.

"You seem happy today Jaune, something good happen?" Pyrrha asked with a smile but also with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Wait. Lemme guess." Yang tried to answer Pyrrha's question before Jaune could even open his mouth. "You had more fun time with that girl again didn't you?!" Yang winked over to Jaune.

"N-NO!" Jaune blushed at her answer. Pyrrha however tightened her grip on her fork.

"Awh, boringgggg, then what happened?"

"Well something good did happen. Well I don't know if good would describe it, maybe great? I don't know. Anyway, so I kinda managed to erm, uh, hehe oh boy, plan a day to hang out with Neo and get to know her." Jaune said as he was slowing lowering his voice.

Thump and clinging sounds were audible around the table as silence enveloped it, Jaune's eyes met gazes from everyone who all had a look as if they have seen a ghost.

"I-is it that bad?" Jaune asked nervously with a small smile.

Everyone nodded in unison but Yang. I huge smile just appeared for her, obviously ready to say something to tease Jaune again.

"WAY TO GO JAUNE! HELL YEAH! YOU DID IT!" Yang leaped over the table and punched Jaune in the arm with so much excitement. Except Jaune, the force of Yang's punch knocked him off his seat and onto the floor. "Oh, whoops haha."

Jaune pulled himself back up onto his seat and every one was still taking in the news. Nora was the first to break the small silence.

"I'm so proud of you Jaune-Jaune! But when are you guys going out? Where? How'd you woo her?! ARE YOU GOING TO GO OUT WITH HER!? OH MY GOD CAN I PICK THE NAMES FOR YOU KIDS!? REN I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT TO THEM!" Nora started barraging Jaune with questions that he couldn't even keep up with. His face overcame with anxiety at the questions Nora asked. Did she just say aunt?

"Nora!" Ren yelled out causing her to be quiet for a bit to hear her friend talk.

"Yes?" She said with a smile.

"Please, stop bothering Jaune about this. You're being a little too assertive about this right now. Just, sit down and eat your food." Ren said with a small frown.

"Fineeee. But I still want my answer later if I can name the kids!" Nora said as she sat back down to eat her food. Jaune just gave an awkward smile as a response.

"Its fine Ren, I was expecting this to happen." Jaune let out a small laugh. "But I do have one answer for Nora." Nora's eyes sparkled with excitement. "If I do get married and have kids, n-not meaning I will marry Neo, but anyone I start going out with, I will let you names the kids, also I'll let you be their aunt."

"JAUNE-JAUNE DO YOU MEAN IT!? OH MY GOD, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS DAY TO HAPPEN! REN, I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT LATER ON! YOU CAN BE THE UNCLE TOO!" Nora practically yelling to them with joy. Ren just stared at her and pinched the bridge of his nose but showed a little smile to the idea.

"But Jaune, how do you know you can trust this girl? What if she takes advantage of you? I mean, she could be lying for all we know. Are you willing to take the chance?" Pyrrha asked with a worried expression written all over her face.

"She's right Jaune, do you really want to take such a risky choice." Blake said with her eyes still glued to the book.

"L-look guys, I know you may think this is risky, considering what has been happening me and her lately, but I can assure you that I'm positive with this decision. I won't know either way. Besides, I have a good feeling about her, I can't really explain it but I have a good feeling about her. Also, I did kind of promise to meet up with her and an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune said with a warm smile on his face. Everyone smiled at his answer knowing the fact of how caring Jaune can be with people.

"Well, if you say so Jaune, I guess I'll accept your decision and support you with your efforts." Pyrrha smiled. "However, if she ever does something to hurt you." Pyrrha showed hand forming a fist and Jaune immediately got the idea.

"Yeah Jaune, we got your back!" Yang also got the message and punched her fist together.

"Thanks Pyrr, guys, hopefully it doesn't come to that though." Jaune let out a laugh and a reassuring smile.

…

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling me that you have plans tomorrow and don't want to interrupt you with work?" The redhead man said with a questionable expression.

Neo's response was a nod as she smiled at him.

"But what if we got things to do? Dust stores to rob? Who will help me if the managers are being stubborn? I can't simply rely on these buffoons!" The man pointed his brand new cane to one of the grunts he just hired.

"Hey! That hurts!" One of them replied back.

"Oh shut it you. I don't pay you to speak. I pay you to follow orders and get things done." The man said with a snarl. The hired grunt immediately went back to being silent and loading crates of dust into shipping containers. "Ya see! You can't just leave me hanging here Neo." He begged but received a text from his scroll.

[Oh shut up, it's just for tomorrow. Besides if you kept you're old, lovely bedazzled cane, maybe the managers would give you the dust for free.] Neo started snickering, as her boss started reading the message out loud. Some of the grunts started laughing, pissing him off.

"Oh fuck you. And you! Get back to work! I'll kill you all in a heartbeat!" As the man pointed his cane at them, a crosshair popped out, ready to fire at them. They went silent and went back to their tasks. "Ugh, fine. Just for one day. Then you come back and report to me for the next plan."

[Thank you Mr. Torchwick~ Try not to miss me too much.] Neo mimicked a curtsy, smiled at Torchwick, and strolled off.

"Ugh, sometimes I still wonder why I hired her." Looking at Neo walking off in the distance. "Alright, double time it gentlemen. We got a lot of work still left to do!"

 **A.N: Sorry for not posting the past few days. I was busy with things since I'm preparing things for college. However~ I'll be trying to get back to the 2 day chapter post.**


	5. Chapter 5: Icebreakers

Chapter 5: Icebreakers

Jaune waited in the park for his new friend to arrive. Sitting on the bench, thoughts rushed to his head of how to act around her.

" _Remember Jaune, confidence is key! Dad always said that. You can do this, just play it cool. Ladies love cool."_ Jaune closed his eyes and nodded to himself in confirmation. _"Just don't scare her, you can do this. No pressure, it's a date. Wait, is it? I mean it is just us…hanging out…going places…wait n-no! NOT A DATE! I don't like her! I mean she is beautiful and her lips…NO JAUNE FOCUS. YOU CAN'T DISTRACT YOURSE-!"_

Jaune snapped out of his conversation with himself and was startled to find someone tugging hard on his sleeve. He looked down to see the girl, he made plans with.

"N-Neo!" Jaune said with a nervous tone as he remembered to play things cool and not think of it as a date. Neo pulled out her phone to respond.

[Hey Jaune. Were you waiting for awhile?]

"Pfftt, no, w-what makes you say that?" Jaune said with an awkward nervous laugh.

[Well let's see. When I got here, I saw you from over there.] Neo pointed to her previous location, that being across the street. [I saw you actually but you look like you were in a deep contemplation and I think I even saw you nod your head for no reason. Ahaha, you're weird but I think that's one of the cute things about.] Neo winked at Jaune who was blushing from the fact she saw him battling thoughts in his head.

"Ehehe…I-I uh, yeah, you're right…I am weird. I honestly don't know what to do. This is kinda, hehe, my first time going out with a girl alone." Jaune began to lower his head but was raised with Neo's hand. She looked at Jaune and laughed a little but soon stopped to give him a hug.

"W-what are you doing? Don't you find me that weird?" Jaune asked but Neo shook her head and gave him another smile. Jaune figured she was saying 'You're not that weird to me'. She broke away from the hug and went to type another message.

[Anyway, what do you think of my dress Jaune? Don't I look beautiful? Compliment me~.] Neo sent as she began to make a model pose towards Jaune who started laughing a little.

Jaune smiled and looked at her, observing how perfectly the girl was dressed. Neo was wearing a white, long sleeve, button down shirt with a black tie loosely tied around her neck. Complimenting that, she wore a black vest that accentuated her curves. As his eyes moved down, he saw a black skirt with pink trimmings on it. White thigh high socks with a pink and brown stripe near the top that simply made Jaune stare at her slender legs. Lastly, black 2 inch heels that made her a little bit taller but yet made her look so elegant. Neo's hair was put into another ponytail over her should, having her pink and brown hair entwined together, it glistened in the sunlight. Jaune did nothing but stare at her, being completely captivated by her alluring appearance. She smiled as she knew he was completely ensnared by her.

"Y-y-you look…beautiful Neo." Jaune still entranced by her, completely oblivious of himself stammering over his words.

[Awh, you're so sweet. Plus 10 points ;). But let's get our date started!]

"NEO! Please don't tease me right now!" Jaune beginning to blush madly from her text. "I just want to know more about you and hangout more frequently."

[Mmmm fine~. Well let's get started.] Neo smirked as she had a plan up her sleeve.

They began walking to a destination of Neo's choice. She smiled at Jaune and took his arm and wrapped around it. Jaune felt his arm in between something soft. Looking down, he saw his arm being sandwiched between Neo's breasts. Jaune wasn't ready for another one of her plans, face being flushed by her bold actions, he stared at the ground as people looked at him and Neo together, smiling and commenting how kids are so bold nowadays.

" _C-calm down Jaune. It's not a date. Stay focused. It's not a date. Just get to know her. IT'S NOT A DATE!"_

…

"Oooooooo, Jaune-Jaune is moving fast! Ahhhh, one step closer in becoming an aunt!" Nora said behind a bush accompanied by Ren and Pyrrha, spying at the couple walking.

"Ugh, Nora. Why am I here? It's Saturday and I should be reading with the only free time I can get…not even that, its 9 a.m. and I say again, it's Saturday." Ren said as he stood up from the bush, ready to walk to the nearest bullhead back to Beacon.

"Renny, wait!" Nora immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back, behind the bush. "If you leave, I promise to be silent for the rest of the day!" Nora said with a serious face. Ren and Pyrrha looked at each other in confusion as they both wondered if they heard their audacious redhead correctly.

"N-Nora, are you sure about that?" Pyrrha asked in a nervous tone, completely shocked at her friend's proposal. "Is that even humanely possible of you to do? I mean no offense or anything but…I doubt you can achieve such a thing with your personality."

"I'm serious. Dead. Serious Pyrrha."

"Oh my god…" Ren began fantasizing about himself being able to read/finish all the books he put on hold due to his lovely best friend. He saw himself, smiling happily on his bed, with books piled around him. Making a snow angel from all the books. Ren was snapped back to reality by Nora nudging his shoulder and caught himself drooling a little at the idea. Immediately putting his cold yet calm expression back on his face, he looked at Nora. "You're not lying are you?"

"C'mon Ren. You know I keep promises, especially yours!" Nora winked.

"Fine but you remember this one promise in particular." Ren, now filled with a new burning passion in his eyes, was ready to complete Nora's task to achieve that reward.

"Um guys? I think we lost them." Pyrrha interrupted the two, who were now looking around for the disappearing blonde and Neapolitan couple.

…

"Do you know where we're going Neo?" Jaune asked as he was being dragged by Neo, who was now holding his hand. Neo simply nodded and gave Jaune a warming smile. However Jaune noticed something that now filled his head with questions and thoughts.

"Y-ya know, I was thinking about something. I don't want to be rude or anything, but I mean, not like I wanted to be rude in general, but um. How come you don't…talk?" Jaune really didn't want to be rude to her since he didn't want to destroy the now blossoming friendship between her. He just wanted to know so much more about her, hoping that they could be great friends. But that's when Jaune's thoughts got ahead of himself and reminded him of the kissing and the talk about getting in a relationship with her. He started blushing again but shook his head to remove the thoughts and focused his attention back to the girl with him.

Neo was just staring at him. And just like that, she stopped holding his hand and started typing on her scroll. Jaune waited a bit, knowing that she was ready to explain a story or something more. When she was done, she held her scroll up to Jaune's face and he started to read.

[Well, remember how I said I was bullied a lot when I was little? Well one of the bullies took it too far one day. It hurts a lot thinking about it, but I'm comfortable telling you about it. It was about 9 years ago when it happened. A bully was picking on me like usual for being different.] Neo pointed to her eyes and hair. [They never really saw someone like me before so they thought I was a freak. So they always picked on me, hit me, pulled mean pranks on me, so on and so forth. I hated it a lot and I decided to stand up for myself one day. I yelled at him. I told him to stop and to leave me alone, saying he was nothing but a Grimm on the inside. Obviously he didn't take it lightly. He pushed me down, like usual and started to hit me. But he did something that I never expected to happen. Usually he would just hit my legs or my stomach, but that didn't bother me, instead, he aimed for my throat and put all the power he could to shut me up for good. He almost broke my voice box, to the point where I had to go to the hospital and get surgery. Months later, the boy disappeared from the orphanage and was transferred into a new one, something stricter. I left a few weeks later so that I wouldn't cause any more harm or to get bullied again. It was hard 9 years later growing up. Now I'm left with a damaged voice box still as you can tell since I'm not talking. It's better but hurts way too much for me to say a word. That's why I do this instead.]

Jaune stared at the message and was overcome with sadness in his heart. He didn't know Neo had such a troubled past, didn't know about her pain, and why she was always quiet. He looked and saw Neo with an expression he didn't know how to describe. She was looking at him with a calm expression but knew there was pain and sadness behind it.

"N-Neo…I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I-I didn't know it was bad. I'm sorry for making you remember something so painful and agonizing…I-I…I'm sorry…"

Jaune was about to start crying in front of Neo before her scroll appeared before his face again. He tried to stop the incoming tears so he could focus on the new message before him. But that's when his eyes went wide.

[LOLOL JAUNE PLEASE DON'T CRY. IT WAS JUST A JOKE.] Neo started to give a small laugh. Giving Jaune a quick hug to calm him down, as he was still trying to stop the tears coming from her "story". [I didn't actually live in an orphanage or had that happen to me, however before you get mad, there was some truth to it. I did have bullies, but we don't have to worry about them anymore. They got their asses kicked by me.] Neo jabbed a finger to her chest and smiled sinisterly. [I was actually born like this lol, so please don't start crying Jaune. Haha I'm sorry but it's really cute and nice that you care about me.]

"Wait, w-what?" Jaune beginning to realize what she just said. "S-so you're not hurt? You were just born like this?" Neo nodded with a smile on her face. That's when Jaune knew he just got played…hard. Jaune's expression quickly turned to embarrassed anger as his face went red.

"N-NEO WHAT THE HELL! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT! I BELIEVED THAT STORY!" Jaune started yelling while Neo was laughing still. "Ugh! You are so…AH! I can't believe you! And to think I found you so beautiful!"

Neo just stared and tilted her head at Jaune, taking in what he just said. That's when Jaune knew, he said something that should've have been said and instantly reverted to his usual self.

"I-I said that out loud, didn't I?" Jaune blushing as he questioned Neo, who nodded to answer his question, smiling with a sly attitude.

[Never thought I would ever hear those words from you Jaune.] She got close to him and traced her finger up his chest, causing Jaune to shiver a little from the slight touch.

"L-Look let's just forget about what I just said and keep going ok?" Jaune averted his eyes elsewhere. Neo smiled and nodded again. She held Jaune's hand this time, but intertwined her fingers with his. Jaune just accepted it, resisted his face from going red, took a deep breath, and resumed walking to their destination.

…

 _"This guy is actually that bad…"_ Neo thought to herself as she was gripping Jaune's arm, feeling muscles. She absolutely found pleasure in it. Not too scrawny or too muscular, but just perfect for the blooming huntsman. _"Honestly isn't that bad looking."_ She looked at Jaune's face, as she stared into the blue eyes that were looking ahead but soon met her gaze.

"I-is there something on my face Neo?" Jaune asked awkwardly. Neo just gave a small smile and shook her head and continued her examination.

 _"Quirky but cute. Cares a lot about me too…hm, guessing that's from his nature though."_ Neo agreed in her head about that, as she recalled how Jaune almost cried at her fake story. _"I honestly wouldn't mind dating this kid. W-wait. Neo-fucking-politan. Are you actually taking a liking to him?"_ Neo was now battling constant thoughts in her head, blushing at the realization she might be taking an interest to the blonde boy next to her. Suppressing any other thoughts, she quickly shook her head and returned her mind to the destination she had in mind.

…

They stopped in front of a nice looking two leveled building, right by the water. Neo's eyes were sparkling with excitement as she stood in front of her destination of choice. Jaune looked at it and saw just a fancy looking building with a nice balcony to it.

"Uh Neo? What exactly is this place?" Jaune asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

[Oh you know…THE BEST ICE CREAM PARLOR IN VALE!]

 **A.N: So about me posting more lately, about that lol. I wasnt expecting my plans to be bombarded with things as college year approached again. However, with that said, it is not stopping me :). I will be posting mostly every week now since I wont have that much free time but dont worry, that gives me more time to make things better. Also guys, I love your reviews, it really gets me motivated to write more. So please, if you want, feel free to drop one whenever!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Cold Bliss

**A.N: I deeply apologize for the lateness again! Still adjusting to my classes as we actually started doing work this week but here is the new chapter! Also guys, I have plans to make more stories with more ships that I like. So be on the lookout for when those release!**

Chapter 6: Sweet Cold Bliss

A large interior, completely disguised from how small the building looked outside. Decorated with décor a diner parlor yet filled with ice cream posters overlooking the water. It was really nice set up. The room was surely lively as well from what Jaune noticed when he and Neo entered. Humans and Faunus around the room as he saw pairs together, talking to each other, eating, and laughing. He surely felt comfortable from the atmosphere. Neo was just filled with excitement as she rushed Jaune into the booth and pulled him next to her. Feeling the embarrassment coming from the look of them being a couple, it only made matters worse as the waiter came up to them to hand them their menu.

"Here you two go. I'll be back when you're ready to order, okay?" An old man gave them a menu and walked away, however Jaune noticed he couldn't see his eyes.

 _"Huh that's weird…I feel like I've seen this guy before. I can't remember where though"_ Jaune thought to himself as he recalled places where he has seen him before. _"Eh, whatever."_ Jaune dismissed the idea and looked back at Neo, who was completely preoccupied with the long list of ice cream flavors. Jaune thought he saw a little trail of drool come from her mouth but shook his head, thinking that it was just a figment of his imagination.

"I guess you really love ice cream huh?" Jaune asked awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. Neo nodded with so much excitement.

"Haha I see, so what do you plan on getting?" Jaune pointed at the menu. Noticing all the choices, ranging from Cookies n Cream to Neapolitan to Tropical Sunrise Surprise to Chiller Thriller. That last one actually sounded really scary. Well not scary but something a cheap scary movie would have for a title.

Neo sat there, looking at the long variety of ice cream flavors. She made a cute little pout as she tried to figure out what she wanted but came to a quick conclusion. She smiled and pointed at her choice. Jaune began to read the text where her finger was located.

"N-Neapolitan Lover Grand Supreme? T-that sounds like something you would get." Jaune let out a small laugh but stopped as Neo tapped on his shoulder and pointed at the menu.

"My choice?" Neo nodded at Jaune's question. "Mmm, let me see here." Jaune unconsciously brought his face closer to Neo's as he observed the menu. "S-so many ice cream flavors…Geez, I guess I will go with this one." Jaune pointed at it and began to read it aloud to Neo. "Cookies n Cream Brain Freezer? To be honest, that sounds really good." Jaune said with a smile to Neo.

Neo however took advantage of her partner's face being close to hers. She put his fingers on his chin to turn his face towards her. "H-huh?" Jaune was caught completely off guard as he was thinking about his ice cream choice. Neo then pushed her lips towards his, stealing his lips yet again in public. "Mmph!" Jaune let out a small grunt as he was staring at Neo's closed eyes who was enjoying the flavor of his lips.

It was quick, no more than 3 seconds. Neo broke it off to smile at Jaune who was left blushing profusely as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words appropriate for the situation.

"N-N-Neo!" Jaune yelled whispered at her. "What did I say about that?!" His eyes averted from her eyes and stared at her soft, pink lips. Giving an audible gulp, Jaune caught his current attention and immediately reverted it back to Neo's eyes who had a glint of mischief in them. She responded by putting a finger on his lips and her mimicking a shushing gesture with her other finger while also giving him a sly wink.

"Ugh, you won't stop will you?" Jaune said in a somewhat annoyed tone. Neo just gave him a seductive look and shook her head.

"Gah, fine but please don't make any more scenes in public. People keep looking at us…" Jaune nervously looked around the room and saw couples smiling at them. "I don't know about you, but I don't like being the center of attention." It wasn't any sooner that the waiter returned back at their table to take their orders as soon as Jaune finished his sentence.

"So what will it be for you two?" The man smiled at them.

Neo showed the man the menu and pointed at her choice. "Neapolitan Lover Grand Supreme? Alright you got it!" The man wrote it down and immediately turned to Jaune. "And you sir?"

"Oh I, uh, would like a." Jaune looked back at the menu, completely forgetting his choice already. "Let me see here…Oh! I would like a Cookies n Cream Brain Freezer please." Jaune said as he gave the menu back to the waiter.

"Will do! Won't take that long to get, be right back." The waiter began to walk away again to fetch the two their ice cream.

As soon as he walked away, Neo clung onto Jaune's arm as she squeezed it between her breasts again, not out of seduction but more out of excitement for the ice cream. Jaune of course couldn't tell the difference and just blushed again as he felt his arm being enveloped by her soft breast. He quickly looked up at the ceiling to do anything he could, to forget about the sensation.

 _"GAH NOT AGAIN! PLEASE, IF THERE ARE ANY GODS OUT THERE. GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO GET THROUGH THIS DAY! EVEN IF THIS IS THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD, I RATHER NOT DIE HALFWAY THRU IT BECAUSE OF THIS GIRL."_

…

"O-oh my. I can't believe Jaune would like such a thing. So…indecent, I can't watch this anymore plus this is just wrong spying on them. Can we please just leave, enjoy our weekend, and erase this memory from our minds?" Pyrrha looked over at Nora with a concerned expression.

"What! We can't give up now! Things are just getting good!" Nora moving her fist up and down as she trembled with excitement.

"N-Nora please calm down. They might see us." Ren put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her from going crazy.

"BUT RENNIE! THEY ARE JUST. SO. CUTEEEEEE!" Nora tilted her head and brought her hands together, under her cheek as she cooed.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, they are cute together without a doubt, but they are progressing rather fast, don't you think? I mean it's only their first date yet all these sexual advances from her are really enticing our Jaune."

"They're fineeeee. Things aren't that bad right now! She is just very forward!" Nora said with a big grin. Ren and Pyrrha looked at her uneasily. They both just sighed and accepted what she said. Mostly Ren though, because he didn't care what happened, as long as he get to read his books in peace later.

"If you say so…but I still have my doubts Nora. I'm just worried for Jaune is all." Pyrrha replied back.

"I'm sure Jaune will be fine Pyrrha. He has things under control from what it looks like, I mean let's be honest here. If things were bad, he would be like that time we found him back at the dorm room." Ren said with his abnormally calm expression. "But let's just trust him. Even if we intervened and wanted him to cease all actions with Neo, he will still find any way possible to get Neo to change. I can tell he cares that much about her already." He reassured Pyrrha but putting a hand on her shoulder, making sure her doubts didn't cause her to overthink things. She sat and stared her friends, then towards Jaune and Neo. A sigh left her mouth and a small smile appeared towards Ren and Nora. They both smiled at Pyrrha and all their attention were reverted back to the young couple.

…

"Here you go. One Neapolitan Lover Grand Supreme for the young girl and one Cookies n Cream Brain Freezer for the young man. Enjoy you two!" The waiter smiled at them and began to leave their table to attend the other customers. Jaune suddenly went wide eyed as he stared at the monstrosity before him.

The sight of it was…ridiculous. The bowl they served of them was wide, as if they ordered a Banana Split, however this wasn't the case. The ice cream towered over them. It was formidable to Jaune. He thought to himself how anyone in their right mind could finish such a thing. I mean, was this even healthy to eat? The large portions of ice cream mimicked Jaune and stared into his eyes. He felt that what he ordered was a mistake, a HUGE mistake in fact. However he looked over to Neo to see a sight that made him drop his jaw.

Neo, the little cute girl she was, was simply devouring the monstrosity of an ice cream it was. She was scarfing down every scoop that was added to her bowl. Not to fast but not slow either. Every taste to her, sent her taste buds on a trip as she silently wiggled after each delicious spoonful. She was in heaven, it tasted amazing. Jaune simply blushed. She looked so happy and beautiful when she smiled, despite the spoon still being stuck in her mouth. She took the spoon out her mouth and readied herself for another spoonful. Just before she opened her mouth, she noticed that her hair was in front of her face. She simply guided her free hand towards her hair and put it behind her ear. She kept her hand there as she proceeded to take another bite of Neapolitan ice cream but was interrupted by the sight of Jaune staring at her. For some reason that action made Jaune find Neo even more attractive, but couldn't explain why it did. She just looked…beautiful. However he caught himself staring at her as he noticed Neo staring right back at him. She smiled and offered her spoonful of ice cream to Jaune.

"W-what? You want me to try it?" Jaune asked. Neo was nodding vigorously as she brought the spoon near his face. "Well if you insist." Jaune took a bite, having the thought of it just being the same flavor as any other ice cream brand out there, but boy was he wrong.

"Mmh! Now Jaune's taste buds were going on a trip as the flavors switched from chocolate, vanilla and strawberry, complimenting each other as they all melted in his mouth. "This is- This is amazing! This isn't like anything I tasted before!" Neo looked at Jaune with the expression of "I know right!" as she took the spoon back and went back to serving herself. Jaune went to his ice cream and was in pure bliss from the immense flavor of his Cookies N Cream Brain Freezer. "Ah this is so good! Thank you for showing me this place Neo, the ice cream here is amazing!" Neo pulled away from her ice cream and got her scroll out to message Jaune.

[You're more than welcome. This is my first time here and I wanted to go with someone to be honest. I'm happy I chose you :). I'm having a great time. Also can I try your ice cream too? It looks good!] Neo gave Jaune the cutest puppy dog eyes that even his mother couldn't refused. He laughed to himself at the sight and agreed to serve her a spoonful.

"Here ya go. Ahhh." Jaune completely didn't catch the last part of what he said. Neo let out a silent giggle and brought her face closer to Jaune, opening her mouth to accept the Cookies N Cream ice cream. The look on Neo's face was so cute to Jaune. She had the same reaction like before with her ice cream, but seeing it again made Jaune blushed.

 _"My god, she looks so cute."_ Jaune thought to himself. However Jaune noticed something that made him blush even more, forgetting the thought he just had of Neo.

 _"W-wait a minute. Isn't this, what they call an indirect kiss?!"_ The thought of the word "kiss" made Jaune's mind go crazy again. He remembered one of his older sister's talking about it the year before he went to Beacon. He recalled her saying that it was when a girl and a guy share the same spoon, straw or some other item that entered their mouth. The contact of their lips on the item and putting it to their mouths signified a kiss between the two. And there it was, an indirect kiss, happening right before him.

Neo looked at the blushing blonde boy and tilted her head. Was he okay? Why is he even blushing? Did I do something? All of these questions came into Neo's mind as she stared back at him. She took her spoon out her mouth to take another scoop, while still looking at Jaune, but finally noticed the reason for his blushing face and stare. It was the spoon. Neo put two and two together and gave a devilish smile as she waved the spoon in front of Jaune's face.

Jaune flinched. He knew. He knew she finally noticed why she was blushing. Unable to hide it, he tried to focus on his ice cream, which was still looking monstrous despite a few scoops out of it. He started eating fast, trying to forget the thoughts of the indirect kiss, as well as how cute she looked when she ate the ice cream. Neo started silently giggling again to herself, finding her partner cute and entertaining. She loved it about him. But that's when Neo thought to herself. Love…

She now took her turn to stare at Jaune. Thinking about how much she enjoyed being with him. All the situations that happened. All the fun they had, their talks, even today as they hung out for the first time. She never had so much fun, nor had the chance to get close to someone like Jaune who cared so much about her. She loved that especially. Him caring about her that is. He wasn't some guy from the crowd she usually was with. God she hated it but it was because of her job, it's what she did for a living and what she was good at. She didn't want him involved in it. Neo shook her head and returned to the good thoughts about Jaune. But that's when she thought to herself.

 _"What if we went out with each other?"_

The mere thought of it made Neo blush for the first time in a long while.

 _"Dating? Would he even be fine with me? I mean he is cute and we already kissed…almost even had se-."_ Neo cut her thoughts of there. Before going into deeper thought about it, she was interrupted with an arm hitting her arm. She broke out of her train of thought and looked at a blonde boy grasping his head as swayed from side to side in pain.

"Ah! B-brain freeze! Ow ow ow, my head! The name was right!" Jaune said in pain. The blush from Neo's face went away as she started laughing hard at the sight before her. After controlling her laughter, she patted Jaune's head, hoping it would make him feel better.

…

After the brain freeze, the two finished their ice cream. Neo managed to make Jaune pay the lien for the treats, saying something about him supposed to be a gentleman. Jaune surprisingly accepted it and paid. Satisfied with their choices and the place in general, they ventured off back into the streets where they stopped at the bullhead stop, waiting for the next ship to bring Jaune back to Beacon.

"You know, I really enjoyed hanging out with you today Neo. It was…nice to be honest. I want to do something like this again with you." Jaune said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed from his words.

[Yeah, I reallyyyyy enjoyed today too! It was fun and relaxing for a change. I hope to do this again with you soon, maybe I might actually start falling for you ;).] Neo winked at Jaune, making him blush. However Neo knew that her statement was half true, as she was already falling for him, but didn't want to show it just yet.

"G-geez, don't say that out loud!" Jaune gave her a yelled whisper as he moved his face closer to her, so other people can't hear him. Jaune's face met Neo's phone screen yet again. He began to read it out loud.

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise?" Jaune looked at the screen and then at her. She nodded. "Uh, I guess so." Jaune closed his eyes. If it was one thing Jaune hasn't learned, is how gullible he was, especially when accompanied by someone like Neo.

He was met with another wet kiss from her, her lips still having that lingering taste of Neapolitan ice cream. It was nice, it tasted sweet on her soft lips. Before Jaune knew it, his mind was going hazy but was not denying her advances as he already caved into his carnal desires. He pulled away to catch a quick breath, as he went back in for more. Neo surprised by his acceptance of it, did not falter as she proceeded to slide her tongue into his mouth, embracing him more as she started gripping the back of his hoodie, pulling him in closer to her body, making sure her breasts through her shirt were touching his chest. From that point, Jaune did not care what was happening or where they even were, as bliss took over mind and senses.

Jaune felt Neo's soft tongue and greeted it with his as they wrestled with each other. Audible slurps and smacks came from their wet kisses as well as a few gasps here and there, but that did not matter as Jaune still wanted more of Neo's taste. As his hands were placed behind her lower back, he went lower to meet her assets through her skirt. He grabbed them, causing Neo to flinch for a bit while Jaune still ravished her mouth. However, Jaune wasn't the only one who wanted more.

Neo began attacking back, pulling his hair as she kept going with her kissing however she had a tactic she wanted to use on him. Neo stopped for a moment, to catch her breath including Jaune as both of their faces were flushed with pink, hot air exiting from their mouths as they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, both giving a look of wanting more. Jaune went back in and planted his tongue inside, meeting Neo's. And that's when her new tactic came into play. She managed to vibrate her tongue, the same way one's tongue would vibrate if one would roll their r's. This made Jaune let out a cute moan as he enjoyed the feeling of it. There were no other words to describe it but crazy. Hearing the reaction, Neo was happy with the results and continued to do it, making Jaune breathe a little bit harder in between kisses.

After doing this for 3 minutes, Jaune and Neo broke away from each other's faces, to repeat the actions of taking a breathing break and staring at each other. However Neo's face turned into a bright smile as she broke away from Jaune's eyes and moved her head to the side to see the thing behind Jaune's back.

"W-what are you staring at Neo?" Jaune asked, still flushed.

"Oh no…I have a bad feeling about this." Jaune immediately got goosebumps as he shivered a bit at his next thought.

"N-N-Neo…is there someone behind me?" Neo nodded, still smiling.

"I-Is it someone I know?" Neo nodded again.

"Oh boy…" Jaune broke away from Neo's body and slowly turned around, bracing the sight that he really wished he didn't want to see.

"HEY JAUNE-JAUNE! FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!" Nora burst out, accompanied with a silent Lie Ren, who gave a small smile, and Pyrrha Nikos, who held a hand over her eyes in Jaune's general direction. "We were just on our way back to Beacon. I'm guessing you had a fun day!" Nora cooed as she gave a wink.

"It's okay, you needed a break from the stress anyway." Ren said teasingly, trying to suppress a small laugh.

"Oh…not again…" A voice with a tone of sadness and uneasiness left Jaune's mouth.

"I-It's okay Jaune! We did not see a single thing. W-We just got here, ehehe." Pyrrha laughed at her horrible lie. "Oh, what do you know, a bullhead is here!" Pyrrha turned her body towards it as it started to dock onto the ground. "Looks like we better go! Bye Neo!" Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and dragged him into the bullhead.

"A-Ah! W-Wait! Neo! I had fun today, I'll uh, text you later! I promise! An Arc never goes back on his wo-." The door for the bullhead closed, cutting off the rest of Jaune's sentence. Neo saw the bullhead lifting off, seeing Jaune's face through the window. He saw her smile as she waved them off goodbye. After the ship left her sight, Neo started to head home to relax the rest of her day away, enjoying the things that occurred for her today.

...

"Ehehe, that was nice." Jaune said uneasily as he let out a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"I bet it was." Ren replied back.

"I knew you had it in you Jaune-Jaune! Ohhhhh I'm so proud of you!" Nora gave Jaune a bear hug, lifting Jaune off his feet as he was being swayed side to side.

"Pyrrha…please...help…ME!" Jaune said from each stop before he got swayed again to the other side.

"Nora, put him down please." Pyrrha tapped on Nora's shoulders causing her to let go and Jaune landing on his butt.

"T-Thank you. O-Oh boy, all that shaking." An audible stomach ache blasted in Jaune. "And that ice cream…NOT A GOOD COMBO." Jaune ran to the trashcan to vomit, realizing it was a long airship trip back to Beacon.

"Well, at least he enjoyed the rest of today." Ren said as both Pyrrha and Nora noted, all staring at the vomit boy.

Today almost ended on a good note…almost.

 **A.N: Ah yes, Neo is finally starting to have feelings for Jaune and Jaune is finally starting to sway over to having feelings for Neo, its finally clear that they both are at least. BUT! We shall see who decides to confess first as the story goes on! - that sounded really cliche but hey, I cringe at myself too. Anyway, thanks for reading Chapter 6! Feel free to send a review, you are always welcome to. Until then!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bitter Sweet

**A.N: I have been reading a lot of fanfic, even during class, so I was pumped to send this chapter out to you all! I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Bitter Sweet

It's been almost two weeks, two weeks of silence. By silence, it meant that ever since their day together, Jaune kept looking at his scroll, waiting for a new message from a new friend he made. He sent several, not all together in a bulk but from time to time, carefully making sure that he wasn't trying to appear clingy. However Jaune felt hurt for a bit, even tried to laugh if off thinking that this was another one of Neo's pranks again, but it wasn't. He felt ignored, not like Weiss ignored with all of Jaune's flirting attempts, but ignored as in having nothing to do with someone. What was hurting for a bit turned to something much more severe. His heart just felt crushed, he thought he finally was able to be friends with Neo, help her change the way she lived her life. He let out a long sigh, as he sat on the side of his bed, looking hopelessly at the floor. Jaune felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, it was Ren, the only other person that was present in the bedroom.

"Jaune, are you okay? What's on your mind, is it Neo?" Ren asked as a worried expression replaced his usual calm one. Jaune looked at him, but Ren was quick to the draw as he followed up with his question, "If you don't want to talk about it, its fine. Just remember, I'm here for you Jaune, as a friend." Ren gave a small smile to reassure the depressed Jaune.

"Thanks Ren, I appreciate it but it's just Neo. It's been two weeks since we hung out, but after that day, I haven't heard from her nor saw her around Vale. I sent her messages every day to start a conversation with her but no responses to any of them. I feel like I'm being ignored even after all those funny talks and that great day we had with each other. It just...hurts ya know? Am I just weird or show that I'm too clingy to people I just met? What if that's the reason she is ignoring me? Being too clingy...I just care about her, not like that but as a friend." Jaune took another sigh as he still focused his gaze on the floor. Ren looked at Jaune with his usual calm expression and took everything Jaune said to thought, making sure to find the right words to tell him.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't that clingy Jaune, otherwise you would've noticed me, Nora, Pyrrha and everyone from team RWBY avoiding you." He let out a small smile trying to signify it as a joke. Jaune stared at him with sad eyes, waiting for what Ren was about to say next. "However, I do not think that may be the case here. Pretty sure this is all a misunderstanding and you overthinking things. If she really enjoyed those times with you, especially from what we saw, I doubt she would just ignore you like that. She seems to have taken a liking to you. That I can tell already. But have you ever wondered what she does for a living? Don't you think she's busy with work? Because I assure you, the clothes she wears are anything far from being the normal quality of clothes one would get from a normal clothing store. What I'm trying to imply is that, maybe she hasn't been responding for the past few weeks due to her job. I know even being a Huntsman and Huntress, our job can be very overwhelming later on in the future. Just remember that thought and don't put yourself down so much, I assure you that she will respond soon." Ren gave a pat on Jaune's shoulder as another small smile appeared.

"Thanks again Ren. I actually feel a lot better from this talk. Maybe you're right, I never actually thought about what she does for a living. Actually..." Jaune tilted his head and pinched the tip of his chin, pondering on this thought, "I don't know what she does at all." Jaune thought about it a bit more as he shook his head. "Eh whatever, I'll ask about it later whenever she responds. Want to go get some food? I'm pretty hungry." An audible stomach grumble was heard throughout the room. Jaune smiled and patted the back of his head. Ren just laughed a little as he nodded an affirmative to get food.

...

Fuck, this is hell. Those words echoed in her head as she rested on her bed. Across the spacious room, more like a luxurious penthouse, articles of the usual attire were scattered across all over the floor and on furniture. A small girl in a large bed were in the covers, wearing a white and pink shirt with brown shorts. It was Neo. Dying on the bed, as she was having the worst time of her life.

" _These two weeks couldn't possibly get worse. First getting sick and now my period? What the actual fuck is this. Ugh my luck sucks right now."_ Neo thought to herself as she was in a fetal position, clinging on to her pillow, while staring at the TV, somewhat paying attention to the channel that was on. _"I wonder what Jaune is doing...I haven't talked to him in a while."_ Neo starred at her jacket, remembering that's the last place she had her scroll. She struggled out of bed to get to the chair where her jacket was. She was lazy, yet still in pain so she squirmed over to the chair like a slug. After achieving her goal, she squirmed once more back to bed and put the covers back over her. Curled up back into a fetal position, she turned on her scroll. _"Eh few calls from Roman, he doesn't need me for simple dust heists."_ But that's when her jaw dropped as she read the rest of the notifications.

[13 messages from Jaune]

[11 missed calls from Jaune]

 _"No fucking way, this is just a dream. I must be in so much pain that I'm seeing things."_ Neo dropped her scroll and rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe away the illusion that occupied her eyes. She looked at the scroll again just to be greeted by the same illusion she hoped wasn't true. _"H-He texted me and even called me all these times and I didn't respond to anything...n-no way. Shit, he probably thinks I am ignoring him..."_ Neo had a bad feeling, yet it wasn't a bad feeling like she usually got during her line of work whenever she felt like she was being hunted. No...this was different, way different in fact that she never felt this way before. It felt like her heart was hurting, she couldn't explain why as this was all new to her. A sudden thought crept into her mind next. _"Am...I falling for Jaune?"_

Neo read some books here and there on her free time and saw on all the drama shows on TV that this type of feeling was shown on girls who liked someone. But was this really true for her? Was she actually falling for the scrawny blonde boy? Is this what...love is? She gave it more thought, remembering all those 'moments' with him. It was exciting to her, enjoyable in fact. Every passionate moment she had with him made her feel happy even though it was to get him in trouble. Neo couldn't remember the last time she was ever genuinely happy, especially with what she does for a living. A look of depression was easily expressed on her features. Neo clenched the pillow more, trying to recreate the nonexistent body she held onto before. _"I like...Jaune."_ She confirmed to herself.

She propped herself up on her bed to text him back, hoping he wasn't going to be mad with her. She was going to be honest with him about why she's been gone for two weeks without telling him anything. Neo also had a plan tucked away in her mind but immediately started to text Jaune.

...

"Now class, the history of Grimm have been known to us for a long time yet there is always something new that is added to history. Even if it was in the past, it still affects the present." Oobleck was lecturing the class, going off on one of his lessons. He spoke fast, covering so much material but at a rate where students could keep up with his words. However he also moved fast as he zipped across the room while he talked, not even stopping for a moment to catch his breath but to take a drink from his mug, mimicking the actions of Ozpin.

" _How does he do that without stopping?"_ Jaune thought to himself as he propped his head up with one arm, completely trying to tune out the boring lecture as well as trying to stop himself from falling asleep. He gazed over to look at his friends. _"Pyrrha is taking notes. Usual. Nora is writing notes to Ren. Looks like he just wants to pay attention. Also usual."_ His gave turned over to team RWBY. _"Yup, Yang is knocked out. Blake looks like she is also paying attention. Weiss is pissed at Ruby again."_ Jaune laughed at that last part, Ruby caught Jaune's gaze and she showed him one of her horrible drawings again. Jaune blankly stared back at Professor Oobleck who was still rambling on about his lesson for the day. That's when Jaune felt his scroll vibrate. Jaune propped his head up a bit, surprised from the sudden feeling. He snuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out the scroll, stealthily making sure he wasn't caught on it. Jaune had a small smile on his face as he saw the text was from Neo. _"She wasn't ignoring me! Thank god."_ A whole bunch of weight came off Jaune's shoulder as he opened the text.

[Jaune, I'm so sorry for not responding. I was actually ill the past week and now this week I'm kind of on my...ya know. Period. I haven't been feeling great and just been resting up till now. My luck hasn't been in my favor this time around lol. But I didn't mean to ignore you, I promise.]

 _"Phew, so I was overthinking things, gotta make sure to thank Ren again. Looks like he was right again."_ Jaune began texting Neo, still being cautious to make sure Oobleck didn't catch him.

[Thank god, I was honestly worried about you ya know? But it's fine now, don't worry about it. I'm just happy you responded back. But period huh? Is there anything I can do for you? I mean I have seven sisters so I kind of know how to help them when it is that time of the month for them.]

A few minutes passed but yet it still felt like hours in Oobleck's class as the time wasn't even close to notify the end of class. But doing those minutes, Neo didn't respond for awhile as she was texting her response to Jaune. However the sweet, pulsating device went off again as Jaune knew it was from her.

[Please. I could really go for ice cream right now and maybe someone to comfort me here in my room. You think you can come over?] Neo knew she meant two things with that text, but Jaune paid no mind to it as he was still in his caring mode for her.

[Oh yeah, I can do that. I'm in my last class for the day so I will come right over when it's done. Speaking of which, where do you live? I don't think you ever mentioned that before.] Jaune quickly replied.

[486 Fiere Way, look for a black and red modern looking hotel. You can't miss it. At the desk, tell them Room #701 sent you. I don't really like visitors to be honest, but I'm comfortable with you so you have a pass.] Comfortable was right.

[Okay sure thing, I'll be there soon. Got half an hour left in class. Kill me lol]

Neo saw Jaune's last text and silently laughed, but oh was she ecstatic. Maybe her luck didn't run out after all?

...

Jaune stood in front of the hotel Neo mentioned while holding a bag of small tubs of ice cream. He read the name out loud as he looked at the beautiful modern exterior of the hotel. "Vytal Hotel? Sheesh looks expensive. Am I really at the right place?" Jaune looked around but found no other black and red exterior hotel in sight. "I guess so." As he confirmed his statement.

Upon entering, the lobby was decorated with a fine furnishing, accompanied with a lot of mirrors on the walls and glass panels for the guard railings. In the middle hung a beautiful yet bright, crystal chandelier. Taking the in the view, Jaune was interrupted as someone from the reception desk called out to him.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help?" It was a Faunus girl, looked like she was a bunny like Velvet as her ears gave it away.

"A-ah yes!" Jaune awkwardly walked to the desk, feeling completely out classed in his current surroundings. "I' m here to see someone in room #701? She sent me to meet with her." Jaune trying to compose himself in the rich environment.

"Sure thing sir, give me one second." The girl typed up into the computer to confirm his visit.

 _"Huh. Guess the security here is really good too."_ Jaune noticed the girl's actions as he eyed a lot of security by the doors and some patrolling the interior. He gulped. Nervous that he still might be in the wrong place.

"Okay sure, enjoy your time here in Vytal Hotel!" The receptionist said with a huge smile, her ear left ear plopped down a bit as she did. Jaune found it cute but responded with a thank you. He then proceeded to the elevator.

"Okay, room #701 so floor number 7." Jaune pressed the floor button and waiting in the glass elevator as it took him up. Halfway going up, the darkness disappeared in the glass elevator as the view was now overlooking the city of Vale. Jaune didn't take into account that the hotel was located on a hill but geez, the sight was truly beautiful, as its view stretched all the way to the water. "Wow..." The only words that escaped Jaune's mouth as he was completely stunned by its beauty. The elevator stopped and ringed notify the blonde boy that he arrived on his floor. He turned around to hunt for room #701 but luckily was right there in front of him as he got off the elevator. "I guess this is it."

The door that separated him and the girl inside made Jaune get nervous as he hesitated to knock on the door. He never visited a girl before in her room alone, that being the fact, it wasn't one of his sisters. He gulped but raised his hand towards the door. An audible knock echoed through the room. The door opened, surprising Jaune but was actually more surprised that it opened with no one present. He peeked his head in. "H-hello? Anyone home?" Jaune felt a vibration again knowing already who it was from.

[The door is automated so I opened it with my scroll lol, don't worry the place isn't haunted. I'm up the stairs in the master bedroom, its right in front of the staircase so it's hard to miss. Don't keep me waiting too long~]

"Heh, yeah sure." Upon entering and closing the door behind him, Jaune took in the immense view of Neo's penthouse and let out a long whistle. It was truly amazing, a view overlooking the water, small pool out by the balcony, furniture that looked really expensive, even the electronics that were set in every part of the living room to kitchen. "Sheesh and she lives here all by herself? What type of job got her all of this?" Jaune thought for a minute, but dismissed it as he spotted the stairs. Walking up, he immediately noticed her room. 'NEO' in pink, white, and brown coloring was etched on the small sign. "Cute." Jaune smiled a little.

He knocked on the door, making sure Neo knew he was there waiting. "Neo? I'm coming in. Please be decent..." Jaune made sure he kept that last part as a mumble. Didn't want Neo having any ideas. As he opened the door, he noticed the cute, petite girl curled up in a fetal position, still hugging the pillow blankly staring at the TV. "Hey Neo!" Jaune said with a smile, bringing back Neo into reality. She smiled as she propped up a little, but had a small grimace. She still tried to let out a smile and patted the space on her bed for Jaune to sit. "Oh, sure thing." Jaune moved towards her, trying not to step on the article of clothing scattered around the room. He then sat down next to her. Neo immediately went for a hug and buried her face into his chest. Jaune returned the hug and asked, "You alright?" Neo broke away from his chest and looked at him with the expression 'do I look alright?' Jaune laughed a little, "Heh, guess not. But hey, I got ice cream!" Jaune lifted the plastic bag that was in his other hand. Both of them smiled at each other.

An hour passed since Jaune arrived at Neo's penthouse. Tubs of empty ice cream containers scattered on the night stand. Neo and Jaune were still in bed, making fun of the actors on drama show that was currently on TV. Jaune mimicked the guy's terrible acting while Neo was laughing at his better performance. She was really feeling better now that he was here with her. In the midst of Jaune's acting, she stopped laughing as she eyed the blonde boy before her.

 _"Jaune..."_ Neo's gaze didn't go unnoticed. Jaune saw her face, stopping midway into his drama character's sentence.

"Hey Neo, are you okay? You don't look so good. You want me to get you something? I mean, feel free to let me know, I am here for you." Jaune gave her a smile. A smile that just melted her heart a little. His innocence and caring made her happy inside, it's was like she was the only one in his world at the moment. Neo gave a drunken smile to him as she thought about it, unconsciously staring at Jaune's face. She snapped out of her thoughts and was now consciously looking at him, still with the drunken smile. She shook her head at him.

"Um, well what do you need? I'll get it really quickly!" Jaune tensed up, beginning to spring up from his spot on the bed to get whatever Neo needed at that moment. Neo pulled out her scroll to begin typing a message. In less than a minute, she replied. Jaune read out the message out loud, confused.

"You? What do you me-" Jaune was cut off as the small girl tackled him onto her bed, hugging him with all her might as she buried her face into his chest, catching a whiff of his scent for a second.

"N-Neo! What's wrong with you?!" Jaune started panicking, didn't know what to do with his current situation. He didn't want to pry her off him, being scared of hurting her, yet was flustered by the sudden bear hug. Neo broke away from his chest, loosening her grip from the hug, but now planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mmph!" Jaune completely taking back. However his mind wasn't going blank this time. She didn't force anything more on him. Her kiss was different. It was tender, passionate, and sweet. Not the other kisses he usually got from her. She kept the kiss going, not wanting to break away from his, as their mouths stayed locked in place. Jaune knew something was different but didn't want to question the moment. He hugged her back, closing his eyes as he felt the soft piece of flesh upon his. They stayed that way for a good three minutes, which seemed much more to them, until they broke apart from each other. They both gave a longing stare into each other's eyes. Blush overcame their faces, while their foreheads touched each other's. Neo reached for her scroll to send a message.

[Jaune. I like you. I want to be with you.]

Neo stared at her words that rested in his scroll. He looked up, greeted with the same pink and brown eyes that stared into his being.

"Neo...how long have you felt this way about me?"

[Ever since that date. All these moments up until now made me genuinely happy, special even. I really enjoy being with you.] Neo smiled a little, as she put a hand over her chest.

"I..." Jaune finally realized how she felt about him. She actually fell for him. It even made her happy.

"I...Neo I'm sorry. I can't say I feel the same." Jaune sad with a depressed expression.

Broken.

That's how Neo felt inside. Hearing those words escape his mouth just crushed everything. She couldn't believe the words, not even wanting to register that he actually said them. She felt tears forming but started to stifle them. She didn't want to appear hurt. Not in front of him. Her mind went dark, not knowing what has just happened. It's like she started plunging into a deep abyss, unable to be found by anyone.

But that's when she felt a finger pluck her forehead. Bringing her back into the cruel reality.

"Dummy, that's payback." Jaune gave a small smile and a small laugh. "I don't mean that at all, that was just payback for all those times you got me in trouble!"

"But" Jaune's face became serious, staring back into Neo's eyes, "I...I actually started to like you too. Ever since that day too. I enjoyed it, I enjoyed being with you. You're truly beautiful Neo. Despite what you do now, you're still beautiful and have a good heart. I can sense that. Even if I don't agree with you and actions, it can change. For the better I hope. I honestly do like you Neo." Jaune brought her closer, giving her a hug as he combed her hair with one hand.

Tears started to fall. Neo thought it was all over. She thought he was serious but yet it was all a prank. Fuck that was a horrible one too, especially with this situation, but she agreed that she even deserved that one. A smile. A bright smile appeared on Neo's face as she hugged Jaune deeply. Tears continually falling down her cheeks.

Jaune began to laugh. "Ahaha, I guess I went too far." Jaune pulled Neo away, looking at her crying face. He put both of his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the falling tears with his thumbs. He smiled at her as he brought his face closer, advancing on a sweet tender kiss. A quick kiss was all it was, but they both enjoyed it. He broke away but still touching foreheads together. "I guess that means we are going out now, huh?" Jaune smiled. Neo did the same, confirming his statement as she nodded with her head still against hers.

"You know what Neo? Just for you and your troubled times, I'll spend the night with you. I want to be here for you when you need it. Plus, it's really late and I don't think any bullheads are flying around at this time." Jaune lied down on one side of the bed, propping his head up with one arm as he looked at the clock, displaying the time '10:43 p.m. '. Jaune began to strip his clothes off, taking off his hoodie, jeans, shoes and socks scattering them on the wooden floor. Neo starred at the lovely sight in front of her, licking her lips. Jaune felt embarrassed but he knew that the situations before were way more embarrassing than the moments right now. He was left with his boxers and a black shirt on. He climbed back into bed and rested, ready to go to sleep. Neo simply crawled into him, cuddling him as she placed her head right under his chin as it laid right on his chest. It felt comfortable for her and surprisingly the same for Jaune. Neo heard Jaune's heartbeat. It was accelerating but that was normal. Who wouldn't get excited for doing such a thing to their new partner? Especially with it being alone in one's room. Jaune felt her heart beating fast as well. Having the same thought. Neo smiled as she closed her eyes, ready for the night to take her and Jaune away for a good night's rest.

"Hey Neo?" Jaune said before she fell asleep on him. Neo propped her head up and looked at him with a questionable look.

"You're so beautiful." Jaune said with a smile. Neo playfully rolled her eyes at his random compliment and planted a quick kiss on his lips as she went back to her spot on his chest, quickly falling asleep.

"Heh. Good night to you too, love." Jaune wrapped his arm around her, as he pulled the blanket over them. He turned the lights off in the room with the switch located on the nightstand. As he closed his eyes, ready to sleep, he thought to himself.

 _"I'm really glad I met you Neo."_ Jaune smiled as he fell fast asleep.

 **A.N: And there you have it guys, the ship has finally sailed with 7 chapters in. I honestly did Jaune's response that way because in Neo's case, it happened to me before and thought it would fit in this story. So I apologize lol. Feel free to leave a review as always! Be ready for the next chapter cause the real chaos is about to begin!**


	8. Chapter 8: Safe Haven

**Hey guys! I deeply apologize for the break I had. It was midterm week so I was honestly stressed with being crammed with work and practice. However it is clearing up and I managed to finish this chapter!**

Chapter 8: "Safe" Haven

Rays of sunlight rested upon Jaune's face. He winced, annoyed that the light woke him up from his sleep. He let out a small groan as he opened his eyes to see a different ceiling. The bed was different too, much more spacious, more comfortable too, and the hint of fragrance that smelled…sweet. It reminded him that he wasn't back at his dorm room. That is when all the events of last night up till now were all coming back to him.

 _"Am I still dreaming…?"_ Jaune had wide eyes when it finally occurred to him, that the little trouble maker of a friend is now his significant other. First one in fact. As Jaune tried to move, he felt something constricting him in his position. It was warm, yet soft to the touch. Jaune pulled off the blanket to see Neo, hugging him with her legs wrapped around his left leg.

"Guess I'm not dreaming after all." Jaune smiled at her, being blessed with a cute face sleeping on his chest. Instead of moving her, Jaune tilted his head down a bit and kissed her forehead. '

"Good morning Neo." Jaune whispered into her ear. She flinched a bit upon hearing her name being called out right next to her ear. She slowly opened up her eyes, not panicking to get a weapon ready, as she recognized the soft voice who called her. Pink and brown eyes met blue. She smiled as she returned Jaune's forehead kiss with a quick peck on the lips.

"Haha, feeling any better Neo?" Jaune asked as he was still smiling from the quick kiss. Neo pinched her index finger and thumb together, yet with space in the middle of them to tell Jaune that she felt a little bit better.

"Even if it's a little, I'm glad you feel somewhat better." Jaune couldn't stop smiling at her as Neo did the same. "Come on let's get some breakfast. I'm a great cook, or at least that's what my sisters tell me." He let out a small laugh as he got up from Neo's bed.

Neo however didn't feel like getting up just yet, as she was still enveloped by the warm embrace of her bed. Jaune just stared at her, then poked her to get up. She didn't budge, as she toss the blanket back over herself, snuggling up to a pillow.

"C'mon Neo, it will be good!" As Jaune tried to entice Neo with his words. She just sat up with her eyes closed as she stretched out her arms.

"Lemme guess, you want me to carry you to the kitchen?" Neo smiled a little but nodded her head yes to his question. "Alright then, your wish is my command princess." Jaune mocked the voice of a knight.

'Princess huh? I can get used to being called that.' Neo thought to herself. Jaune began to turn his back to her and bent down a bit, telling Neo to rest herself on his back. She did just so, resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the pillow as he began to carry her to the kitchen.

Jaune felt her skin through her shirt as soon as she rested herself upon him. He stopped himself from blushing and tried not to get any ideas in his head. He quickly started moving his way to the kitchen, yet not too fast to avoid jerking Neo around. Upon their arrival, he pulled up a chair and set her down on a tall chair near the island counter.

"So what does the beautiful lady want for breakfast?" Jaune still using his knightly voice. Neo giggled a little to herself as she put a finger on her chin, beginning to think of what she wanted her blonde boyfriend to cook for her. She pulled out her scroll.

[Surprise me my knight. ;) ]

"Cute" Jaune said to himself as he read out her text out loud with a smirk. "You don't mind me using anything in your fridge…do you?" Jaune hesitated to ask, not wanting to just use anything to his will. But Neo shook her head, letting him use whatever ingredients she had.

"Alright cool, just making sure…You are serious though, right?" Jaune couldn't help but ask, but Neo just reassured him saying it was okay to do so. Now that his question was out of the way, Jaune shuffled over to the fridge. He opened it to reveal its contents.

It was packed. Packed with really expensive, high quality, fresh ingredients. From top brand meat, to the freshest vegetables money can buy, to expensive seafood, Jaune couldn't help but wonder what the hell his girlfriend does for a living. He didn't bother to ask but started pulling out some stuff out the fridge.

'Jeez Neo, I really don't deserve a girl like you.' Was all Jaune could think about. He then started to wonder about what to make as he stared at the things he pulled out of the fridge. 'Hm, let's see here, eggs, bacon, a packaged seal of crab meat, potatoes, some garnish…heh, I know exactly what to make!' Jaune immediately started to prep everything while Neo was supporting her head with one arm on the island while she stared at the blonde knight.

An audible fan was whirring over the stove. Leaks of food being cooked was still released around the kitchen, making Neo hungry as she sniffed the scent of cooked potatoes in the dish Jaune was preparing for her. Jaune was skillfully preparing each thing from what she saw. He was whisking eggs, adding a little bit of milk for fluff, then quickly going back to the pan where the potatoes and crab meat were, seasoning g it proceeding to shake the pan back and forth, tossing the contents into the air with a flick from his wrist adding fanfare to his act, then going to another pan that was cooking bacon. Neo was amused from how he worked his way through the kitchen, but was honestly more curious about how good his cooking would be. She was hoping that it would be different from the usual things the cooks she hired made for her, since eating their food for a while has developed an accustomed taste that she grew bored of rather quickly. A sudden plate presented in front of her, snapped her out of that thought.

"Bon appetite." Jaune said very proudly as he presented a dish that contained plentiful pieces of small cut potatoes and crab meat with a large poached egg on top as four strips of bacon surrounded it, trapping the contents all in.

Neo wasn't going to doubt it, but it actually looked really good, both appetizing and the way it was presented. Honestly she thought if he dropped being a huntsman, Jaune would make a great cook in a high class restaurant. However what Neo really wanted to know was if it was actually good and not bland to her taste buds. She grabbed a fork as Jaune eyed her with curiosity, she began to dig in.

Neo's eyes went wide as her taste buds were electrified with such a surge of flavors from such a simple dish. Jaune began to laugh at her reaction. "See! I told you I was good! I'm guessing you like it?" Neo nodded vigorously as she swallowed her first bite and immediately started forking another piece of the dish. While feeling up her stomach, Neo noticed Jaune made a plate for himself, just the same as well as noticing Jaune pour him and her a glass of water.

'Damn, he would make a good husband~' Neo purred in her mind. Not letting and hints show on her face towards Jaune that would make him question what she was thinking about. Jaune didn't seem to notice anyway as he was really hungry apparently, focusing primarily on his food. A few minutes passed by as the couple finished both their dishes. Neo saw something though as she looked at Jaune. She tugged on his shirt that made him look at her.

"What is it Neo? Something wrong? You're not feeling worse are you!?" Neo laughed but shook her head. Jaune let out a sigh but ask her once again, "So what's wrong?" Neo simply pulled him close to her, their faces inches apart from each other. Jaune gulped. "Uh…Neo?" As he looked deeply into her eyes that had a seductive look in them. She gave a smirk and proceeded to inch closer to his face. Jaune knew what she was going after but was actually okay with it, knowing that they are together now, so he simply followed suit and closed his eyes. Jaune felt wet flesh upon him, however it wasn't the feeling of lips being pressed upon him. In fact it wasn't even on his lips at all! It was Neo's tongue licking Jaune's cheek. He shot his eyes opened, confused. "Wait…what?" Jaune squeaked. Neo simply laughed as she pointed a finger to her cheek. "W-wait, there was something on my face?" Neo happily nodded. Jaune's face went straight to red because he thought…well he they were going too…what? Jaune's brain had a minor meltdown because he thought it was going to be another kiss. Neo clearly liked his reaction and started laughing, clamping her hands on her side as she was having the time of her life. "N-Neo, don't do that! Dammit, not again." Jaune still flustered from what he was expecting to happen right then and there.

After Neo contained herself and stopped laughing, her and Jaune began to start washing the dishes. Drying up the dishes, Jaune began to blurt out, "I wonder what time it is, hopefully I'm not l-." Jaune almost dropped the plate he was wiping as he stared in horror at the clock. Neo followed his gaze to see it was '9:37 a.m.' "Oh my god! I'm so late! It's already Professor Goodwitch's Combat Classes, she is going to kill me!" Jaune started spurting out all the possible things Goodwitch would do to him if she finds out he was late to her class. Neo as usual was simply laughing at his demise, waving her hand saying it couldn't be that bad. "No trust me, I really really really don't want to get on her bad side. This lady is truly strict and won't let me hear the end of it nor let me off with a warning. I would be drilled constantly by her!"

"Neo! I'm sorry but I got to leave soon!" Jaune told Neo as he was running back to her room to get his clothes ready and fixate himself in the bathroom. Neo followed along and saw Jaune rushing to get himself dressed as he lastly put on the hoodie. He ran to the bathroom that was in her room and began to wash his face. Neo smiled at him, finding his panicked state cute as always. While Jaune was drying off his face, he felt Neo hugging him from the front. He looked at her.

"I'll see you soon. Just text me okay? I gotta run and catch the next bullhead back to Beacon!" Neo nodded her head but brought he head closer to Jaune. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a bear hug while shoving her face into his neck. Jaune got a sudden shiver from the sensation of it. Ticklish yet pleasurable. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Jaune heard a smack. "Uh Neo, what was that?" Neo laughed a little and gestured it was just a kiss on his neck. Jaune didn't question it. He then received a text from her.

[Hope you aren't late Jaune~. Oh and have a…great day ;) ]

"Thanks Neo! I'll text you later!" He gave her a quick hug before running out the room. Jaune almost collapsed at the elevator door as he pressed the button to signal it to come up. "I…really…need to…oh geez…train myself…more…" Jaune said to himself while wheezing in between words.

…

One surprisingly short yet horrible trip back to Beacon, Jaune stumbled out the door and proceeded to the academy's school grounds. 'I'm so late. I'm so late. I'm so late.' As Jaune still rushed his way to the classroom, hoping he could sneak in without Goodwitch noticing his absence, it was a really small chance, chances were decimal, but still hoped on those chances. Jaune looked at the time on his scroll. '9:58 a.m.' 'Okay only thirty minutes late, not so bad, still got an hour and fifteen minutes left in class. If I sneak in, there might be a sparring match going on and she would be focused on them.'

He rushed through Beacon's empty hallways, not being packed with students since class was in session. Jaune treaded carefully, hoping not to run into any faculty members. Each step to him was like setting off an alarm as he grew closer to the auditorium room where the class was being held. Jaune hesitated to grip the door handle, scared of being caught but he took a deep breath. He slowly opened the door, as he was greeted with sounds of yells, gunshots, and metal clanging against each other. He peeked inside to see a match between Pyrrha and Dove occurring. 'I have a chance!' Jaune saw Glynda focused solely on the two fighters. He saw the opportunity and crept down slowly to reunite with his friends.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late." Jaune gave a nervous chuckle to the group as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where have you been Jaune? You weren't back last night." Ren immediately asked.

"Seriously though vomit boy, it's like you disappeared off the face of the earth or something as soon as class ended yesterday. You didn't even mention anything to us." Yang piped in. "Wait…" A sly smile grew upon her face. "You didn't have a secret rendezvous now, did we?" Her teasing tone started to come out.

"Pfft, what? Noooo. I just had to do something last night. One of my old friends came into town and texted me to meet him and his family. It's been a long time since I last saw him so I ran off to see him immediately before they left for Vacuo today. By the time we caught up with one another, it was late so he offered me to spend the night at the hotel he was staying at with his family. This morning I went to have breakfast with them but I kinda lost track of time hehe…" Jaune gave a rather convincing lie towards his friends who all seem to buy it, as he tried to cover up his tracks with the spontaneous lie.

"Awh that's so sweet! I wish he came to Beacon though, would have been nice to meet him!" Ruby chimed in.

"Haha, yeah. It's been awhil-"

"Jaune Arc." Hearing his own name being called out loud made Jaune freeze in place. He knew that tone of voice. Strict and deadly as if words could kill someone. It was none other than Glynda Goodwitch gripping tightly on the riding crop as she gave a death glare to the blonde boy. "Mind explaining me why you were late to my class? I noticed you walked in, rather slowly trying to make sure I didn't notice. I assure you that I am not that deceivable. "

'Oh boy, I was so close.' Jaune thought to himself as he tried to recollect his lie, making sure not to add nor remove any details he just told his friends. He did just so, Professor Goodwitch just stared at him. He averted his gaze left and right, making sure not keep his eyes solely on hers. Goodwitch's expression softened a bit as something caught her eye quite in particular.

"I see…but enlighten me Mr. Arc, because I am rather curious about something. What is that red spot on your neck? You didn't seem to have it yesterday if I recall so I am really interested on how it got there."

'…what?' Jaune squeaked in his mind. He gave a panicked look at his friends and the other class members as they all noticed the red spot that was located on the right side of his neck. Everyone knew what that red spot was including an excited Nora and a snickering Yang. Pyrrha and Ruby just blushed at the thought of it. Blake and Ren didn't show any difference in their facial features. While Weiss was more…well, appalled by the blonde boy partaking in such actions.

'W-when did Neo give me a hickey?! In matter a fact, WHY AM I NOW NOTICING I HAVE ONE.' If Jaune could smack himself right now to wake himself up from this dream, he would be slapping himself until all the blood escaped from his hand and cheeks. Jaune returned his eyes back to Goodwitch.

"You know…hehe…it's a funny story now that you mention it!" Jaune couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle as he grew smaller with everyone's gazes upon him.

"Hm, I bet it is. Now I know you all are growing teens, but please let this be an example of caution, especially around a teacher, that we do not condone to such sexual actions on or off campus. Even if it may, at least have the common decency to hide it." Goodwitch was sure to make an example out of Jaune in front of the class. Hoping to not, have something like this happen again to another student. Jaune couldn't help but stare at the ground, embarrassed. He just wanted to be done with today and forget all about this moment. He made another tally mark in his head under 'how many times Neo did a bad.' So far, there was a lot and most likely more to come soon enough. "Jaune." His head snapped back up to see Professor Goodwitch. "Do not let this certain event happen again or else we are going to have a long talk about this with Professor Ozpin. And just to add. You could have used your aura to remove that as it still counts as an 'injury'. Just for future reference so you can reflect upon this."

"U-understood Ms. Goodwitch."

"Also due to you being late, you will fight the next match against Ms. Xiao Long. Don't worry you are still receiving a consequence after this as well. So see my after class." Yang wooed in the background, clearly excited to get a match in with the hickey marked blonde boy. "Now go fetch your equipment and meet up back here without wasting too much time." Goodwitch slapped the riding crop to the empty palm of her hand, giving a loud smack sending shivers down Jaune's spine to not piss her off any more than she is now.

"Yes ma'am!" Jaune ran off to the locker room, Yang followed as well.

'I swear this boy is something else.' Goodwitch sighed as she readjusted her glasses.

…

"It's about god damn time Neo! You almost made me worry about you." Sarcasm clearly seeping through Roman's teeth as he saw the Neapolitan girl walk up to him.

[Oh shut up.] Neo held a blade from her parasol up to Roman's neck.

"Geez, still moody I see." As he put a hand on the blade, making Neo lower it.

[Just tell me what's been happening, what I miss, and what needs to be done.]

"Glad to see you missed me too but fine, we are doing a little more dust runs. We almost have enough, to be fully stocked here. I managed to get most of it while you are gone so you get to do the rest of it, easy stuff. Now get some men and get to it, this plan doesn't have all time in the world you know." Roman shooed her off as he lit a cigar.

'Ugh, can't believe I work for this guy. I could kill him at any moment but he's useful. I just wanna Jaune now.' Neo sighed as she strutted off to do her assigned work. But that's when an idea popped in her head that made her smile.

'Maybe I should pay Beacon another visit.' 

**A.N: I am slowly coming up with ideas here, debating to follow parts of the canon story line but we shall see here. However I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far. From the reviews I have been getting, it looks like everything is going well and honestly it is still a huge motivator for me to see those. Also in regards to those who are expecting lemons. All I can say is, it is coming soon enough. Anyway, that is it for now. I do not have an exact answer to the next chapters (and even the future ones) due to college life, but all I can say is that it will range from 1-2 weeks, maybe more depending on the workload I have (I apologize). But that is it for now! Hope you enjoyed the read and feel free to share this with whoever you think would enjoy this as well as leaving a review! Until then!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lights, Camera, Action!

**A.N: Hello everyone! I really apologize for the 6 months of inactivity. Writer's block was a pain since I was opening and closing the word file constantly as well as the college work. So I have been reading a lot more fanfic such as the Arc and (place girl here) drunken marriages which I honestly enjoy, as well as Just Act Casually (Lancaster) by mediaocrity4 and You're Awesome(Jaune/Reese) by The Loneliest of All. So that is what I have been up to really. I considered to not go with the canon story as there would be too many complications and would get way too serious than what I wanted it to be. Also in the future, I am considering starting some other stories, if you have any specific character ships feel free to PM me! I will consider which ones are interesting to me or I will do a ship of my own! Anyway I will be quiet now and let you read what you guys waited 6 months for. ALSO PLEASE READ THIS: THIS CHAPTER HAS A SMALL AMOUNT OF LEMON. Okay have fun now~**

Chapter 9: Lights, Camera, Action!

One week.

Assigned one week, but the small little terror finished her work in three days. Finishing up her last Dust Heist, Neo scoffed as she was being lifted away into the night sky by an airship, exiting the area of the last targeted Dust store. " _That's it? Geez Roman, you could have given me something a little bit more, gee I don't know, entertaining at least! Ugh, whatever."_ Neo took her scroll out and sent Roman a message signaling him that she finished her work.

[Jobs done, am I free to do whatever again before another boring job pops up?]

[Wow Neo! You finished the work faster than I thought, congratulations~. If you couldn't tell I gave you a small clap, yes a singular clap but anyway good work. I will fill you in when we have more work to do. For now, do whatever the hell you do on your free time.]

Neo gritted her teeth at Roman's sarcasm through the text.

" _You little shit, you're so lucky you pay well or I would be shoving my boot up so far up your a-. "_ Neo was shaking her scroll furiously until her scroll vibrated. She stopped and looked to see another message from the ignorant man she dare calls her boss.

[Oh on second thought, you won't be needed for a while. Say two weeks to a month perhaps until mobilization so just take things easy before we proceed to the second phase. Keep your scroll on the ready though. I may need your expertise if I hit a rough patch~]

Neo's aggravation died down a bit upon reading Roman's text. She rolled her eyes reading the last part.

" _Ugh so full of shit."_ Was all Neo thought to herself.

[Whatever, just message me when you REALLY need it. I hope you die~ ^_^]

Upon hitting send, she rallied up her men to gather the Dust and start stocking up the airship. With the all the Dust finally loaded up, Neo signaled the pilot to take off but letting him know to drop her off near her place first. He simply nodded and took off towards the direction of Neo's hotel. Neo looked out the window of the bullhead and saw the vibrant lights from the night life of Vale. Passing by unaware civilians who would simply be casualties from their attack later on. In the back of Neo's mind, she hoped Jaune wouldn't be included in that list. Neo tensed a bit from the thought but relaxed into her leather chair. She thought to herself that it would never happen, under any circumstances. Neo's mind wondered off elsewhere as she stared absentmindedly at the passing buildings.

Minutes have passed but Neo was still staring off into space until a hand met her shoulder. Caught off guard, she instinctively grabbed her parasol and equipped the blade. She thrusted into the figure that dare touch her.

"Ms. Neo, please don't kill me!" Neo halted her blade right at the grunt's neck. She gave a death glare at him, giving him a warning to; One, never sneak up on her. Two, to never touch her with or without permission. "I-I apologize…don't kill me please. W-were at your location." She looked out the window to confirm. He was right, the light for the door hatch was lit up green. Neo stared at him for a few more seconds before retracting her blade. She got up from her chair and shoved the man to the side. She opened the door, signaled the pilot to go and jumped off airship as it flew back to base. She opened up her parasol and safely floated down to the hotel's rooftop. Entering her room, she saw the time from the kitchen.

12:47 A.M

She sighed. It was late and she was exhausted from work but she was at least happy that she wouldn't be needed for the time being. She checked her scroll and saw that Jaune sent her a message…well he sent her a couple of messages and even called her a couple times. Wait call? How would that even work out between them? It was cute that he was the worried type but she realized she was so focused on her work that she didn't even have the time to reply back. She clicked on the messages to scroll from the oldest one he sent up to the most recent.

[Hey Neo, what's up?]

[Neo are you busy?]

[I um, if I'm annoying you I-I'm sorry I'll stop texting you.]

[Ok I lied, I am kinda worried thou. Can you text me back pls?]

[IM SORRY IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG. PLEASE WHATEVER IT IS IM SO SORRY. J-just pls talk to me… :C ]

Reading that last one actually made her happy a bit. He was so innocent which she loved. She began replying back to him as she walked up her stairs and into her room.

[Haha I'm fine baby ;p I've just been really busy with work is all. Everything is ok, Im not mad at you. Also why would you call me you idiot? Lol.]

Neo smiled to herself after sending the text. She began to strip from her daily attire and got a change of clothes and underwear as she went to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed.

…

Back in the dorms, all hell was breaking lose. Team RWBY decided to throw a sleepover and invited team JNPR for the night. However what was at first fun and games has now turned into a battlefield as friends were being knocked all over the place in the all-out pillow fight. Yang dual wielding two pillows into her hands as she was pummeling Nora on the floor, Ren and Blake blinking in and out of each other's proximity, knocking over a few books, chairs and a desk lamp. Pyrrha was caught off guard by Weiss' attack from behind but was countered with a pillow being thrown into her face as Pyrrha scavenged another one off the floor. Ruby was knocked out cold from Yang's pillow punch to the stomach and uppercut. Jaune in all this however managed to slither his way into the corner where he didn't want to participate any longer, afraid of losing his life to one of his friends in what was supposed to be a normal pillow fight. However, everyone was still having fun and laughing…despite beating the crap of each other.

"Hey Jaune!~ Your scroll lit up, I think you got a message!" Nora said loudly in the middle of her fight with Yang.

"Ok, throw it over here!" Nora managed to parry Yang's attacks while grabbing Jaune's scroll and tossing it over in a quick manner so she could focus on her target.

"Thank you!" Jaune replied as he looked at his scroll. _"I-It's from Neo."_ Jaune felt so much better upon seeing that name. He thought she was mad at him or perhaps decided to break up with him. All the fears in a failing relationship flooded his head the past few days. _"Thank god…so I was overreacting...man I feel so dumb."_ Jaune rubbed the back of his neck.

[Thank God, I thought you were just done with me. Or perhaps that you found someone better. Or eve-…you know what, I'll shut up now lol…I was just really worried about you since you weren't talking. I'm so glad you responded.]

*Bzzt*

[Yeahhh, I'm sorry about that, my focus when it comes to work kinda overcomes my mind.]

[I understand haha, I wish I could have that kind of focus. Maybe I wouldn't be doing so meh in my classes.] Jaune smiled to himself. Thinking of how he would be a good student in Professor Port and Oobleck's class.

[Mmm I don't know, I don't think it would be the best thing to have ;p]

[I guess, so what's up love? It's kinda late lol]

"Who you texting there buddy? You seem really happy all of a sudden after getting your butt handed to you." Yang laughed as she swiped his scroll from his hands. Jaune stared with eyes wide open at Yang then at his hands then back at Yang.

"Y-Yang give me back my scroll!" Jaune immediately got up and started reaching for his scroll from Yang's outstretched arm.

"No way~. Who could you possibly be texting at this time?" Yang kept one arm on Jaune's chest to stop him from reaching the scroll while the other arm was stretched away from him.

"I-It…It's none of your business! Ugh! Oh cmon, give me my scroll back!" Jaune struggled to get it from the brawler's grasp.

…

Neo smiled looking at that text. Being called 'love.' It was cute and had a good ring to it. She wouldn't mind if he called her that from time to time.

[Oh, I just got back from work so I'm exhausted and was getting ready to take a shower. I'm just waiting for the hot water to kick in :) ] After sending the message, a devious smile greeted her face as a great idea just entered her mind. _"Lemme just position this here and…!"_

…

"Ughhhh! Cmon! I-I was watching a funny video okay!"

"Haha oh really? Mind if I can watch it too?" Yang teased him until a vibration buzzed in her hands. "Huh? I think you got a message Jaune, hehe let's see who it is." Yang shoved Jaune back to the ground.

"Ow." Jaune let out.

Meanwhile Yang's face distorted into something horrifying from looking at his scroll. It...It was a certain pink and brown haired girl…nude…posing into a very, how would she describe it…horrible? No, no, no, not the word…compromising? Maybe? Yeah, let's go with that the word. The girl was in a very compromising position where she brought an arm down her chest, covering one of her breasts as her hand was over her womanhood. But her finger positioning was off. The light in the picture showed a wet trickle coming from where her fingers were. That when is occurred to Yang. The girl's face was flushed but managed to wink and stick her tongue out for the picture meant to be seen by her boyfriend. With the picture, a short message was included with the text saying: 'Hope you can forgive me with this ;).' Yang's mind short circuited.

"JAUNE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? WHY DID THE GIRL FROM AWHILE BACK SEND YOU A NUDE!?" Yang tossed the phone elsewhere that landed in the hands of Ruby.

"Sis what are you talki- OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. FILTH!" Ruby tossed the phone somewhere again before she KO'd onto her bed.

"W-WHAT YOU'RE LYING, LEMME SEE! I mean no way. She wouldn't do such a thing." Jaune tried to play it off but honestly wanted to get his hands on his scroll to see for himself. Nora picked up the scroll and gave a wolf's whistle.

"Oooooo she's a keeper!" Nora wasn't fazed by it and even showed Ren, who just gave a shocked expression and averted his attention elsewhere as the redness filled his cheeks.

"Don't be absurd! Who would ever do such a thing!? You have to be joking." Weiss was beginning to start to rant before Nora showed the picture in her face with Pyrrha looking over her shoulder. "AH! THAT IS SO INDECENT!" Weiss and Pyrrha both flustered, Weiss hid face from the image while Pyrrha was in a shocked state. Blake laughed at the situation unraveling but wasn't really interested as she climbed up to her bed.

"Ugh! Give me my scroll back, geez!" Jaune managed to snatch it from Nora's hands. "There's no way I got that. Pfft!" Jaune looked at his scroll and his face just shot to red. There she was in her naked form. His girlfriend. "I-I-I-I uh I, hehe…l-looks like it is?" Jaune said in a higher pitch voice before he hit the floor.

 _"This is gonna be a long night…"_ Was all Jaune could think to himself.

On Neo's end, she was wondering what might be happening over on his side, but for some reason not getting a reply back could either mean two things for her. One, he may be having some fun with the picture orrrrr two, he could be in trouble right now with his friends. Either or was fine with her and she couldn't wait for the next day to get a reply back. She snickered to herself as she put the scroll down and proceeded to shower.

…

The next morning, the beam of sunlight seeping through the blinds, hit Jaune as he was the first one to wake up from the long and restless night. The blonde knight couldn't get any sleep after he went through interrogation from his friends, mostly Pyrrha and Weiss. He couldn't keep it a secret from them any longer as he was suspended upside down with the spare rope team RWBY had in their room after their first move in day. Also the fact that Nora wouldn't stop tickling Jaune as he was helplessly restrained against his own will. He mentioned their outings, him spending the night however not revealing where exactly she lived, how long it's been, and left the part of what she does for work as he was unaware himself, however he had an idea ever since their first encounter. While everyone took the news well and was happy for him, it was only Pyrrha and Weiss who didn't like his new 'lady friend'. The fact that she robbed someone was something neither of them could let off so easily, even with Jaune trying to reform her…despite that taking a longer process than for what he had hoped for. Pyrrha mostly didn't like her being with Jaune. Going around the lines of being a bad influence and all as well as Jaune being a pure type of guy. She also cursed under her breathe when Jaune mentioned the kissing since Neo basically stole his first kiss as well. Then everything came back to what had happened the few minutes before he got into that state with the picture. Of course Jaune, being the hormonal teenage boy he is, couldn't resist the picture. He managed to save it from being deleted from his scroll by locking his scroll which couldn't be activated unless a faculty member of Beacon or Atlas military needed it to access it, which even the group knew wouldn't be necessary as Neo was just a small time thief and nothing more. Or at least to their knowledge.

Everyone basically let it all go, Yang, Ruby, Nora and Ren were happy for him and his rather…mysterious yet cute and mute girlfriend. Blake didn't seem to care as much but kept to the back of her mind about Neo being a thief, just in case things go bad that would affect Jaune and or them. Pyrrha was just sad she couldn't get the chance earlier to get with Jaune, but kept her guard up if she was ever near. Weiss…well Weiss being the ice queen as well as an Atlas born and raised child, she didn't like her, period. However Jaune thought that maybe if he got to know her, she would reconsider and give Neo a chance to prove that she is somewhat good…in time of course.

Jaune shook his head to remove the remaining feelings of fatigue due to his lack of rest. He looked at the time and saw that it was 8:11 A.M. He took the liberty of getting ready first since he usually had to wait for his teammates to get ready first, courtesy of him being a nice friend and being leader. After freshening up he got dressed in his room and came back to see that everyone else was getting up. He walked back in and greeted them, half of them were still tired, others were awake and filled with energy…well just Nora to be exact. He picked up his scroll and saw that notification light flashing. Jaune looked and saw it was from Neo and opened it.

[Sleep well handsome? ;) I hope you enjoyed what I sent last night. If only you were here, I would actually let you experience it firsthand~ anyway good morning Jaune. :) ]

Jaune just laughed in his head reading that. Well just from the sleep well part as she had no idea what took place last night. However he did enjoy the picture, too bad he couldn't relieve some things last night. Ugh, but the rest of what she said. Jaune's stupid hormonal brain filled up his head with things again.

[Yeahhhhh last night was actually bad cause I didn't have my scroll and my friends pretty much saw everything…I-I liked it though. Also don't say something that e-embarrassing so early in the morning! Geez Neo! Anyway, after being interrogated from my friends, they know about us now and they're pretty cool with it, except two hehe. Surprise I guess?]

Neo was silently laughing as she was eating her breakfast. She was correct about him being in trouble but felt happy that they're accepted mostly. Made things easier for her at least.

[GOOD! Now I guess I can come over from time to time and have some fun with you~ However I'll do it as a surprise so you'll never know when I'm coming lol :) Btw, who doesn't like such a fantastic girl like me? I'm sure I can convince them!]

[Well one of them is Pyrrha]

[The Pumpkin Pete's cereal girl? Also famous for her fights?]

[Yup that's the one]

[O M G SHE'S ON YOUR TEAM!? THAT'S SO COOL]

[Haha yeah but she doesn't like you right now remember?]

[Eh whatever~ She will love me soon enough lol As for the other person?]

[Yeahhhhh the next one will be harder since its Weiss Schnee, you know the heiress to the SDC and all that stuff]

[Yikes, sounds like a bitch xD ]

[Haha yeah she can be at times but she's a good person. It will take awhile for her lol]

[Lol ok, nothing to difficult for me ;) ]

[Mmm maybe lol, anyway I gotta wake everyone else up and get ready for class, ttyl Neo :) ]

[Booooo okay fine, ttyl Jaune~]

…

After the usual breakfast with the gang, they all proceeded to their classes for the day. Everyone got into their seats for Professor Oobleck's class. Everyone mostly awake as no one dared to be called upon suddenly except Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ren from time to time. With their first class done, next was Professor Port's class. This time it was nap time for everyone especially for Jaune since he could use the much needed sleep as Port went off on his old Huntsman glory days. With the bell stopping Port and waking up everyone, they proceeded to go to Ms. Goodwitch's class.

"I see you actually came on early this time Mr. Arc, good for you. Hope everything is okay now and no unwanted _injuries_ this time around?" Ms. Goodwitch asked as she focused her attention on the young, blonde teenager.

"N-No Ms. Goodwitch. I sure hope not." Jaune said with an awkward smile, standing up straight.

"Good, now let's proceed on with today's class. Today the fights will be Yang Xiao Long vs Cardin Winchester, Ruby Rose vs Lie Ren, and Jaune Arc vs Blake Belladonna. Everyone get your equipment from the locker rooms quickly."

…

"This concludes the battle today and the winner is Blake Belladonna. Ms. Belladonna, your strikes have become more powerful and agile. Yet you still have openings when you initiate your attacks. Take note of that. Also good work in listening to my tips of using your semblance defensively. Good work." Blake gave a nod to Ms. Goodwitch as she gave her more positive feedback than the usual errors and tips needed to become better.

"Mr. Arc, your sword handling has gotten a lot better, but you still allow yourself too many unnecessary blows when on defense. Calm your mind and practice your foot work for better evasion skills. Nonetheless, good work, you're improving a lot more than you think." Jaune gave her a thumbs up as he was still catching his breath from the fight. "That concludes class today. Everyone take notes from these fights and try to incorporate them into your individual training. See you next class."

"Ugh I'm so beat. I just wanna go back to the room and take a long nap. Yeah, that sounds nice right now." Jaune let out as he rubbed the back of his right shoulder.

"Yeah dude, you look dead today and even I can't tease you about that. You should really get some rest." Yang replied to him with a somewhat concerned look. Others nodding their heads as well as they looked at the worn out Jaune.

"Feel better Jaune, we'll see you back in the room." Pyrrha rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, I'll wake up around dinner time. See ya then." Jaune waved at them as they separated at the hallway.

"See ya Jaune! I'll save ya a cookie for dessert later!" Ruby yelled back. Jaune simply gave a thumbs up while walking away. Too tired to even open his mouth.

Jaune was really beat. He didn't even feel like picking up his feet while walking and looked like a zombie as he moved around. He stumbled upon a vending machine and got a quick soda, nothing to sugary to keep him up but a little kick me up to get him at least to his room. He threw away the empty can of soda and continued moving through the hallway. As he made a right turn at the end of the hallway, he saw the elevator just down the opposite end of . Passing by some locked classrooms, one of the doors opened by itself.

"What the h- WOAH!" Jaune got pulled into the classroom and the door locked behind him. "Wh…What the hell, am I going crazy from my lack of sleep?" Jaune rubbed his eyes until he met the eyes of pink and brown with a small girl doing a curtsy in front of the now locked door. "Neo!? How did you get in here!?" Neo put a finger on her boyfriend's lips and with her other finger, mimicked the gesture of 'be quiet'.

 **A.N: Yeah the lemon is slowly starting to show and there is only more to come soon, yay~. But I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter I haven't released in long time. I can honestly say I'm back on track with things and have some plot ideas lined out for the next few chapters so it shouldn't take THAT long again. Please please please leave a review, follow, share with friends, leave constructive feedback and all that other jazz. Makes me happy seeing people's reviews and comments helping me grow as a fanfic writer! Till then, have a nice day! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Silent but Deadly

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back and finally got to finish this after returning home from college for the year. It was fun and stressful but was difficult as hell. But enough of that, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!**

The ambient sounds of birds chirping and chit chat from passing by students filled the empty classroom where Jaune and Neo currently occupied. Jaune found himself pinned on the edge of the wooden desk with Neo on top. She had her arms planted on the desk, between the space of Jaune's arms and torso making sure he couldn't move.

"W-What's up Neo? How did you even get into Professor Port's classro- eep!" Squeaking the remaining of his sentence as Neo blew against his ear. Satisfied with his reaction, she took out her scroll and began typing away as she got off Jaune, allowing him to sit up on the desk. Still confused he stared at his petite girlfriend with a questioning look. Silence still possessed the room but broke off by the sound of tapping from Neo on her scroll. Jaune noticed for a brief moment to see what Neo was currently wearing. It was their school uniform. He didn't know where she managed to get a pair, but knowing her, she probably stole it. Jaune made a mental note to himself that he would scold her later about that. However he couldn't disagree with himself on how good she looked in it. The brown jacket was a snug fit around her torso, bringing out her curves. That wasn't the only thing that caught Jaune's attention, the white shirt she wore was tight, accentuating her chest. Jaune realized that she was bustier than he thought. He felt the heat rushing into his cheeks the more he looked. Trying to avert his attention to calm himself down, the temptation slowly crept back and took hold of him once more. Glancing from the corner of his eyes, he saw her plaid short skirt, agreeing to himself that it suited her more than the usual pants she wore, but what got Jaune the most were her legs. The brown thigh high socks that hugged them. Jaune never knew that this was such a turn on for him till now. He never really ogled a girl before. Up till now, he was taught to not look at a girl lustfully by his mom and older sisters while growing up. However things were different now, it was his girlfriend. The blonde knight gulped. Realizing how long he was staring at Neo, he shook his head to stop the trance he was currently in. A sudden vibration came from his pants. Pulling out his scroll and began reading the message Neo just sent him.

[Hehe hey baby, I'm actually off work for a while so I decided to give a surprise visit. I've been feeling lonely since the last time we met so I'll be trying to get as much time with you as possible ;). I know you won't mind. Also if you are wondering, I did steal these hehe. Don't worry about where I got em. But I look pretty fucking sexy in them am I right? Lol don't answer that. That was a rhetorical question plus I saw you staring at me from head to toe so I know you like what you see 3 ]

 _"Damn, she did notice…"_ Jaune cleared his throat before he started speaking. "You know you could've just surprised me elsewhere instead of pulling me into a classroom! Ugh and don't even get me started with the clothes!" Neo's eyes lit up. "No I don't mean how good they look, I-I mean they do but…anyway that's not the point here! The point I'm trying to make is that you shouldn't steal them!" Jaune blushed as he spoke, failing to scold his girlfriend. Neo snickered.

" _He's so cute like that."_

"Ugh, why are you always a handful?" He sighed as he pinch the bridge of his nose. However Jaune felt Neo pat his head, trying to cheer him up. He knew she was basically saying 'it's okay.' Neo swooped in, and gave Jaune a quick peck on the lips. Jaune smiled a little but looked into Neo's eyes. "Thanks Neo but I'm serious, stop with the stealing, okay? You're going to get caught sooner or later. I really don't want that to happen to you."

Neo took in the gravity of Jaune's words as she looked at the concerned expression from him. She averted her vision to the floor, trying not to look at his face. She understood, that what he said was true. One of these days she would get locked up sooner or later from her work and she wouldn't be able to be with Jaune. She would lose everything, which Neo knew, didn't want to happen. As she stared at the floor, thinking about things, when suddenly, an idea pop in her head that made her smile. She looked up at Jaune, whose face changed to a confused look as he looked at Neo smiling. She simply nodded at him.

"Damn it…I thought I would be able to convi- wait what." Jaune's eyes went wide as he thought Neo would decline to what he said.

"W-wait, you're saying you would actually stop stealing things? Just like that?" Jaune asked in a bemused tone. Neo stared at him with a serious look and tilted her head. "Huh…wait seriously? You're not joking with me are you?" Jaune's expression didn't falter, as he wondered if it really was that easy to convince her. Neo rolled her eyes and nodded again smiling back at him. "W-wow…I…I honestly didn't expect you to agree with me to be honest." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck, taken back at her sudden decision. Jaune's facial expression began to change to something more happy. "That's great! I'm happy you're going to change from now o-."

*Click*

Jaune was cut off from finishing his sentence as he heard someone opening the door. Out of fear, he swiftly took Neo's hand and got themselves into the cramp space under the wooden desk. The door opened and he looked at Neo, who was on his chest. He brought a finger to his mouth, telling her to be quiet which was kind of easy enough for her.

"Hm, I could've sworn I heard voices coming from this classroom…" The voice of the person confirmed Jaune's worst fears, Professor Goodwitch. They heard the sound of her heels click on the marble floor as she paced around, scanning the room for the cause of the voices she heard.

Jaune was pretty uncomfortable in his current state, his legs were cramped and entangled with Neo, with her body pressed up against his chest and his head hitting the top part of the desk. He could barely move his arms, keeping them from showing in the desk aisle's view from which Goodwitch was checking. He didn't know what to do, he was panicking yet the heat from having his girlfriend pinned so close to him caused Jaune to blush.

Neo however, found it pretty comfy as she wasn't that big of a person, so her small size helped in situations like these. With her head on Jaune's chest, she heard the sound of her boyfriend's heart beating fast from his fear and the fact she was pressed up against him.

The sound of Professor Goodwitch's footsteps continued in a pattern of moving, stopping, then moving again, Jaune knew this mean that she was checking each aisle. " _Man just my luck."_ He thought to himself. The sound of her heels came closer and closer, each step made Jaune's heart beat faster as he didn't want to be caught in this compromising position with someone who didn't attend Beacon.

*Click*

" _Oh crap, she's coming closer."_ Jaune closed his eyes, praying to whatever God was available, to help him in his dire predicament. " _Please, for the love of Dust, if there is anyone out there that can somewhat help me in this situation. PLEASE. DO. IT. NOW."_

*Click*

Goodwitch stopped. "Andddd _my life is over."_ Jaune knew she stopped right at the aisle him and Neo were currently in. The footsteps slowly crept closer towards them while Goodwitch checked under each desk. Jaune's heart stopped. He closed his eyes but Neo had a great idea. Pulling Jaune's head closer, she planted a kiss on him, making sure not to let go. Jaune in shocked started tapping on Neo's shoulder trying to get her to stop but she kept with her advances. His heart raced just as Neo's did as they continued with Goodwitch in very close proximity to them. The fear yet pleasure pulsed thru Jaune but knew in his mind that this was such a horrible idea, yet deep down inside, it was exciting him immensely. Neo pressed her tongue onto Jaune's teeth. Succumbing to his own hormonal lust, he opened his mouth granting his girlfriend access. It had been awhile since they kissed like this, so the feeling of Neo's soft tongue wrestling with his felt wonderful in so many ways. Neo took one hand and grabbed on to Jaune's locks, pressuring further into his mouth, intensifying the pleasure, while the other slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her cleavage. She then grabbed onto one of his hands, slowly placing it on one of her breasts. Jaune let out a small moan, not audible enough for the other person in the room to hear however. The sensation of something soft yet small enough for his hand to cup around made Jaune's mind go crazy. Both of them didn't want to break off the kiss, so they remained as they were. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune's eyes grew wide as he saw Goodwitch's legs right in front of them. He felt his heart dropped down in this chest.

The blonde teacher bent down and saw them. Jaune thought to himself that dying here wouldn't be so bad. He got his first girlfriend, his first kiss as well so that was a plus, and the fact that he would've died in somewhat bliss from his current actions.

"Hm, nothing here either." Goodwitch whispered to herself. Jaune's eyes went bigger than Ruby's eyes when she sees cookies, when he heard those words escaped the strict blonde teacher's mouth. He was in disbelief.

" _How did she not see us? Am I just dreaming? Am I that tired? Am I already dead? DID A GOD ACTUALLY ANSWER ONE OF MY PRAYERS FOR ONCE!?"_ Jaune started pondering heavily on the latter while also wishing a god would've helped him in other situations during other moments of his life. Neo broke off the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Her eyes were filled with lust and excitement as she gave him a sultry smile. She looked over at Goodwitch's face and started laughing. Putting two and two together, Jaune's eyes went wide at her and pointed a finger at her clearly saying 'did you use your semblance?' remembering the first time he met her of how she could put up a false image. Neo finally done laughing, smiled and nodded her head. Goodwitch sighed, straightened back up and continued on checking the rest of the remaining desks spaces.

"You put up an image of an empty space didn't you?" Quietly whispering to his smart thinking girlfriend. Neo nodded again happily.

"Guess no one is here. I guess all that work Ozpin gave me recently is finally getting to me." Goodwitch said to herself as she walked back up the stairs. She looked at the 'empty' classroom once more before she finally walked out the door. The sound of her heels hitting the floor outside the classroom started to fade away. Soon as the coast was clear, Jaune broke away from Neo and began breathing heavily since he was out of breath but also the fact that he didn't get caught.

"Sheesh. Ha, ha, that was close huh Ne-" Before he could even finish, Neo buried her head into his chest, stopping him from leaving their current position. She looked up into his eyes, staring into his deep blue. Jaune couldn't help but blush. _"S-so cute."_ Jaune's arms acted on their own and pulled her into a hug while also giving her a quick peck on the lips.

The excitement inside Neo however never died down. Neo wanted more. More of her blonde knight. She forced her tongue into his mouth and ravaged it once more. Jaune swiftly drifting back to his blissful state. In the midst of this, he realized how uncomfortable their current spot was for a second, but that thought moved to the back of his head as he focused more on the silent girl currently giving him the best French kissing he has ever had. Neo didn't want to take a breath at the slightest. All the pent up excitement from what happened, flipped a switch in her. She explored the caverns of her boyfriend, making sure to wrap her tongue back around Jaune's every now and then.

"Mmph, N-Neo…" Jaune moaned out. "I l-love you." Neo stopped her kiss and rested her forehead on his and smiled. She loved hearing those words from him. Recalling how she never had anyone in her life to say that one phrase. She felt sad that she couldn't physically say those words back to him but she knew she could definitely show it. Neo parted her head from his and slowly came in to give him a kiss. Jaune knew this kiss was something much more different from the rest just by the way she did it. It was tender, soft, and filled with passion, unlike before with the intentions of lust. He closed his eyes, as he pulled her close, making sure to not let go. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they broke apart. Staring into each other's eyes, they both smiled with a tint of red on their faces. Neo couldn't help but smile at her adorkable boyfriend as he let out a small laugh while rubbing the back of his head. However Neo noticed that something was poking her thigh. She looked down, Jaune followed suit as he noticed what she was staring at. His face grew red as he had pitched a tent in front of his girlfriend. She couldn't help but give a sultry smile towards him.

"H-heh, w-w-well would you look at the time!" Jaune chirped out as he tried to get out of the small space. Neo immediately pulled him back in place. "Awh crap." Jaune's friend peaked Neo's interest as she smiled at his lively member. " _Oh boy, is this actually happening right now?"_ Jaune blushed madly as he covered his eyes with his arm as Neo began rubbing it through his pants. "E-eh!" Jaune flinched from her touch. _"This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. I'm so going to get in trouble for this. But god does this feel so good!"_ Jaune was starting to get conflicted again. Neo knew that flinch meant it felt good to him so she kept on going. "N-Neo p-please…" Jaune whispered out. He lifted his arm a little to take a peek at Neo and noticed her face was red along with her alluring smile. Jaune's face went redder than Ruby's cape as he was slowly melting into how good her touch felt.

Neo wanted to turn it up a notch and started to slowly undo Jaune's pants, pulling it down slowly revealing his boxers. Jaune's breathing hitched as Neo began feeling his fully erect member through the thin fabric. Neo was surprised, it was bigger than she expected but it was nothing too much for her to handle. " _Seven inches maybe?…"_ She thought to herself. The soft and slightest touch made Jaune gasped bit by bit. Neo wanted to make Jaune feel _really_ good just to show how much she loved and trusted him. She began tugging on his boxers but Jaune immediately grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "N-Neo are you s-sure you really want to do this? We can still stop." Jaune looked into her multicolored eyes with seriousness. Neo stopped for a second before confirming her decision by nodding her head and giving him a small kiss with a smile. She looked into his eyes and Jaune immediately knew that she wanted to continue. "O-Okay Neo…" He let go and Neo revealed Jaune's hard member to herself.

She stared at it for a bit, mesmerized by it. She slowly grabbed it, causing Jaune to moan a little from how soft her hands were. It was killing Jaune slowly as she was slowly tugging on it. Neo knew what she had to do next. Bringing her head down right above the tip, Neo hesitated. Jaune groaned as he felt her breath graze the tip of his member, causing it to twitch. It surprised Neo a bit, seeing how lively it was, but she continued her advances and licked it. " _K-kinda salty."_ Was all she tasted but it still made her keep licking it more. Jaune's breathing was getting faster, clearly showing to Neo that he was feeling real good. She gave the tip a kiss before taking it all into her mouth.

"N-Neo!" Jaune screamed her name as he grasped her head. The feeling of her warm, wet mouth over his manhood was too surreal for Jaune to take in. It felt way too good for him to keep silent. Neo bobbed head slowly but picking up the pace as she went. The grip on her head from Jaune grew stronger, letting out constant moans as she continued. Neo didn't know something like this could cause a guy so much pleasure but she was happy that all those videos she watched before she met Jaune would actually help her. Managing to wrap her tongue around Jaune's penis, she kept her blowjob going, receiving more pleasurable groans from Jaune as she continued. "Neo…it…feels s-so good…" Jaune panted between each word. Neo's body grew hotter by the second. Her fingers drifted slowly to her womanhood, rubbing on her wet patch on her panties. The pleasure both of them were feeling was only increasing. Neo bobbed faster, increasing her rhythm. Jaune was nearing his limit. "Neo! I-I'm about to…ah! C-Cum!" He gripped on Neo's head and made her take his whole member into her mouth. He released his delicious seed into her moist cavern. Neo picked her head up and looked at Jaune, showing his seed in her mouth. She swallowed it whole and returned a sultry smile at him. He gulped. "Sorry Neo…I just felt, really good and before I kne-." She placed a finger on his lip. " _It actually wasn't that bad."_ She noticed how he was still hard, so she placed her hand on it, gently rubbing it. Looking back up at him, Jaune knew she wasn't done. Her eyes, clearly said 'My turn.'

Finally getting out of their small space, Neo began undressing in front of Jaune. Jaune was embarrassed but couldn't stop himself from looking at his girlfriend's small little strip show. She removed the skirt, jacket and small ribbon. She only left her shirt on but it was unbuttoned all the way, showing Jaune her smooth, pale skin. He noticed the sexy pink and white bra and panties she was wearing. He gulped and noticed that her panties was wet. " _D-Did I do that?"_ Neo slowly pulled her panties down, revealing her wet, pink womanhood to Jaune. She laid herself on the wooden desk and took her finger and gestured Jaune to come over. Following her command, Jaune approached her, she pointed and her womanhood and Jaune knew what she wanted him to do. He inserted his finger in slowly. Neo shivered as she never had anyone else do that besides her. Slowly pulling out and going right back in, Jaune gradually moved faster. Neo adjusted her bra up and exposed her breasts to Jaune, as she grasped one of her them and began massaging herself. Jaune saw them and started placing a trail of kisses on Neo, moving up to her exposed breast. He began to suck on her nipple, while still maintaining the pleasure down below. Neo's breathing was getting faster but she was in bliss. Jaune moved off her nipple and down to her wet snatch. He remembered watching videos online that if he started using his mouth down there, it would have the same effect as Neo did to him. So licked her wet folds making Neo gasp. She grabbed onto Jaune's head notifying Jaune that it was working. He inserted his tongue inside her and moved it around. Neo started to buck to her hips, slamming Jaune's head even closer as it felt amazing. Jaune smiled, happy to know his girlfriend liked what he was doing. As Jaune kept at it, he reached over and grabbed one of Neo's breast and massaged it, kneading it between his fingers. It was so soft, unlike anything he ever felt before. Neo overflowing with pleasure, brought her arm and hid her eyes while the other was gripping onto Jaune. Jaune noticed Neo's clit and smiled. " _Time for some payback."_ Jaune began sucking on it. Neo bucked her hips in return. " _Hehe, gotcha now."_ As Jaune didn't let up on his attack, Neo was nearing closer to her climax. Neo wrapped her legs around Jaune's head, he knew she was about to cum so he braced himself. As Neo bucked her hips once more, she let out her juices all over Jaune's face. He lapped it up, making sure it didn't go to waste, just like how Neo did the same for him.

" _Oh…fuck…he's so good."_ Neo thought to herself as she breathed heavily. " _But I want more. We aren't done just yet."_ Neo got up, flustered look all over her features. She pushed Jaune down onto the desk this time, moved his pants down to his ankles and hopped on top of him. She gripped on his penis, slowly tugging on it. Neo looked down at him with the sultriest look on her face. Jaune knew what was coming next as he was still hard. He gulped.

" _Oh gods, t-thank you so much for this day."_ Jaune looked up to the ceiling, smiling before reverting his attention back to Neo. He gave her a small nod and she positioned his dick to her folds.

" _I love you Jaune."_ Neo mouthed it to Jaune. He read her lips.

"I love you too Neo." He smiled.

Neo slid down slowly, taking Jaune's dick inside her. She quivered, so did Jaune who both felt new to this sensation. Neo stopped halfway through and took a last deep breath. She continued and fully took in all of Jaune, claiming his first time. She gasped as Jaune let out a moan. Jaune felt her moist walls grip all over his dick. It was tight but it felt immensely good being inside her. Neo slowly began moving her up and sliding back down, taking it slow as she was trying to find her rhythm. After a few movements, she felt more comfortable and began moving faster. As she riding him, Neo grabbed Jaune's hands and put them on her breasts. Jaune squeezed them as she kept going.

"Neo…ugh, you're s-so tight. It feels so good!" Jaune let out.

" _Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. This feels so damn good. Jaune, ah I love you so much. Fuck me harder please."_ Neo's mind was flooding with these current thoughts. As her rhythm got faster, Jaune moved his hands to her waist and gripped on them, he started to move his hips as well, moving in sync with her. He saw her breasts bounce with each slam he did. His hands unconsciously moved to Neo's butt and grabbed on it. For a small girl, Jaune was surprised as it was bigger than what it seems through her clothes, but he wasn't complaining by any means. He was finally having sex with his girlfriend, with his FIRST girlfriend in fact. Jaune didn't think he would ever achieve something like this for a long time. Yet here he was with Neo, having sex in Professor Port's empty classroom. As they kept going, Jaune stopped his moaning as he started to hear voices pass by the doors. Before he could even let out a panic, Neo snatched his lips and stifled him with a kiss as she kept riding on him. The voices passed and Neo got off his face, smiling to him with a finger over her mouth.

"S-Second time we were almost caught Neo! You're going to get me killed!" Jaune said as Neo kept grinding on him. "Ugh Neo!" Jaune was ready to cum again and so was Neo as she was moving faster, her walls were gripping his dick even tighter. Jaune started to thrust forcefully, hitting her deep into her womb. Neo gripped onto Jaune's shoulders. Feeling it coming, Jaune brought Neo into a tight hug. "Neo…I-I'm going to cum!" Neo nodded, notifying him that she was about to as well. Giving his last forceful thrusts into her, Jaune came inside her. Neo arching her back came as well. The two panted heavily as Neo fell into his chest. He hugged her.

"Neo, t-that was simply amazing. I'm so happy I'm with you. I…I love you." Jaune said with a smile as he wiped a bead of sweat of his forehead. Neo gave him a kiss and smiled. He took that as her way of saying likewise.

After a few minute passed, they got up and began getting themselves situated again. As Jaune was buckling his belt back up, he looked at Neo who was currently buttoning up her jacket and smiled. " _You really are something else."_ He gave a small laugh to himself. Neo heard him and looked over, he waved it off, pretending it was nothing. As they were finally ready, they moved to the door. "Alright, let's get outta here before someone catches us, kay?" Jaune told Neo and she happily smiled. However as soon as he opened the door, a certain brunette girl crashed into the classroom. Neo gave her a questioning look while Jaune was in fear as this was the last person he wanted to find them.

"Well hey there Jauney boy~. Fancy meeting you here." Coco Adel waved at him.

"Oh no…"

 **A/N: And there you have it guys, my actual first lemon. Hope you all enjoyed! I will try to get the next chapter out in a few days as I am more pumped then ever to get this rolling. Oh yeah another announcement, if you guys want to see another work I posted, I suggest looking at my Story "Drunk On Love." It is a Qrow x Winter ship so I hope you guys enjoy that one ;). Follow, favorite, send me reviews of what you think and check out my other work! Until next time guys~**


	11. Chapter 11: On Impulse

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter guys! Enjoy~**

Chapter 11: On Impulse

"So…for how long exactly have you seen…us…?" Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose, face flushed as he didn't want to explain what him and Neo were doing a few minutes ago.

"Hehe, well it's actually as soon as Miss Goodwitch left the room. Ya see, I was coming to this room to pick up one of my books that I left from Port's class earlier today. I spotted her leaving the room when I turned the corner so I was wondering why she was in an empty classroom for no reason. Usually she'd be in the arena or her office or the detention room hehe, your pick. Anyway after she left, I heard your voice when I got to the door, around the parts of 'do you really want to do this?' Then all of that…fun happened and I couldn't help but watch ya know? I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't get turned on from watching others but that was pretty intense!" Coco said with emphasis on the last few words. "Don't worry though! I will keep it between us! I'm not the type to be spreading personal business like that around, even though it really is some juicy information!" She winked at Jaune.

"Please don't. The last thing I need is everyone including the teachers to know about my relationship." Jaune said to her with a weak smile.

"So…Neo was it? How was it?" Coco rested her arm on her head.

Neo pouted at her mockery for her height but was still happy to answer. She fanned herself heavily, making it seem really intense.

"That good huh?" Coco smiled at her. Neo pointed at Jaune, but lower to his crotch area.

"Hm? What about it?" Neo blushed and separated her hands trying to show Coco a measurement.

"Woah, really?! Heh I'm surprised." Coco completely unfazed by the Jaune's "information".

"NEO. PLEASE. STOP." Jaune buried his face into his hands. Coco even Neo were laughing.

"What? It's just girl talk, Jaune. By the way, you two are really cute together. The whole situation is cute!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kind of figured that she was a mute. I never heard her voice once throughout your whole fun time even up to now. It's cute though! I heard of relationships like this before from stories and stuff online. Just don't break her heart okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I would never! Plus don't let her looks fool you, she's a mischievous type of girl!" They both stared at Neo who was sitting on the desk, smiling at the two while giving a small wave.

"Even better! Those types are really good in situations if you catch my drift." Coco winked at him. Jaune could only recall all the situations he got into with Neo so far. "Anyway! I'll be on my way, I got my books now." She held up two books on advance Grimm anatomy and her notebook. "As for all this, I won't say anything. As for you~." Coco looked over at Neo. "Keep in touch hun, I would love to hear more about you two." She waved with her scroll in her hand as Neo mimicked the action back, closing the door to the classroom. Jaune however went wide eyed again.

"Wait. When? How? Oh boy…" Jaune couldn't figure out when in that short time span they exchanged numbers. " _Geez, girls are really something."_ "Anyway, let's get out of here Neo. I think my head and my body needs a break from everything today." Jaune sighed. Neo snickered as she got off the desk, patting "her" school uniform's skirt and followed Jaune out the door.

…

After walking Neo to a Bullhead back to Vale which rewarded him with a kiss, Jaune began strolling his way back to his dorm room. Exhausted and faint hints of Neo's scent, remained lingering on Jaune. His anxiety from what occurred really drained him, but not as much from his first time. Was all this a dream? He looked at his hands remembering the warmth that was there from his girlfriend not too long ago. Before he knew it, he got to his room's door. Jaune shook his head, tried to remain calm, and proceeded in.

"I'm home." Jaune hummed. His team all aligned their gaze on the blonde individual

"Hey Jaune, where ya been?" Pyrrha asked him with a smile.

"Ya Jaune Jaune, where were you! You missed out on the ultimate beat down I gave Ren in Grimm Kombat!" Nora yelled, standing triumphantly with hands on her hips.

"She actually lose...really, really bad." Ren butted in.

"Hush you!" Nora stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha, hey guys. Sorry for coming back so late. Ms. Goodwitch wanted to talk to me about more ways to improve my combat performance and even did some practice on test dummies." Jaune couldn't help but lie to them. _"Should I really tell them?...Nahhhh things would get too hectic."_ Jaune's inner image of himself nodded to his thinking.

"Man she really worked you a lot this time Jaune. I can smell you from here." Pyrrha jokingly fanned the air amidst her laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep saying that now but you won't be laughing when I beat you guys in a sparring match!" Jaune closed his eyes and flex his small muscles, posing.

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha looked amongst each other then back at Jaune. They broke out in laughter. One of Jaune's eyelids opened and saw Nora on the floor clutching her stomach.

"What? I'm serious!" Jaune couldn't help but laugh either. "Ah whatever, I'm going to take a shower and do some work. I'm beat." Jaune walked to his portion of the dresser. But an unfamiliar scent caught a certain guy's nose. Ren stopped laughing and got close to Jaune. "Uh…what's up Ren?" Jaune said awkwardly.

"Sorry, there's just a" He sniffed him, "hint of…perfume, I smell from you?" Ren looked at Jaune confusingly.

" _Oh crap, they're on to me. Uh think Jaune, think."_ "Yeah, I was sparring with Professor Goodwitch!" Jaune said quick-wittedly.

"But I thought you said you were practicing on dummies?" Nora asked. Pyrrha and Ren's eyes both started narrowing onto Jaune, clearly finding out through Jaune's lie. Nora however, still hasn't gotten it yet.

"Yes Jaune, if you were practicing on target dummies, why would you have hints of perfume on you?" Pyrrha asked with a smile while balling her hand into a fist. She clearly didn't like being lied to again by her own teammate and friend, just like how he lied to them about Cardin awhile back. Jaune caught a glimpsed of her balled up fist and knew he had to be quick to come up with a good enough reason.

"Well I-I mean, she was working on my posture and was forming my body into position. Apparently I wasn't listening to her correctly and she started moving my limbs into the correct posture she was trying to get me in hehe." Jaune said while rubbing the back of his neck, clearly dodging a huge bullet there. Pyrrha stared into his eyes. He felt intimidated to his very core by how sternly the redhead was looking at him, checking to see if he would crack. Jaune held out and Pyrrha returned back into a smile and slowly unclenched her fist.

"Alright I believe you. For a second, I thought you were lying to us and might have been elsewhere with Neo again doing such um…shameful acts." Pyrrha blushed and tried not to look at Jaune while finishing the rest of her sentence.

"That or you were probably with Professor Goodwitch and making her into a bad witch." Nora joked and winked at Jaune.

"Nora!" Ren yelled, flustered.

"Hehe sorry Ren." She hummed.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune cringed at Nora's crude joke. However Jaune couldn't help but think that Goodwitch wasn't that bad looking. He stopped himself and remembered that he has Neo now, so those fantasy thoughts of his teacher quickly went away.

" _Phew, I think I'm safe now though…crap that was scary…I didn't pee myself did I? Geez that would be so embarrassing."_ Jaune looked at his pants, relieved that he didn't accidentally piss himself from fear.

"Alright anyway, like I said. Let me go take a shower haha."

Jaune took out his wallet and scroll from his jean pockets and tossed it onto his bed. Grabbing his casual spare clothes from the dresser, Jaune went into his team's bathroom and proceeded to wash away all the grime from today.

Feeling the hot water hit his skin, the thoughts of Jaune's first time came creeping into his mind again. _"Neo"_ …Jaune couldn't help but think about her and actually managing to do something like that with her. Even in that scenario, he hadn't had his heart race that much since he managed to forge his way into Beacon without getting caught. Just thinking about them under that desk slowly had Jaune getting hard. He wasn't going to try and rub one off into the shower so he thought of other things to preoccupy his mind. But god, he could honestly say that he is extremely lucky. Jaune reached for the shampoo bottle and began lathering up and scrubbing himself clean.

…

With Jaune in the shower, the rest of his team was going back to what they were originally doing. Pyrrha was working on her homework while Ren and Nora were battling each other on Grimm Kombat on their console.

*Ding*

Pyrrha heard Jaune's scroll go off from his bed. But was too focused on her work to pay it any more mind.

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

Pyrrha dropped her pen, she couldn't focus with the bombardment of Jaune's scroll tone going off. She got up from her chair and walked over to his bed to turn off his scroll's volume. She was thankful enough that she didn't have to unlock his scroll just to do so. Upon hitting the button on the side to silence his scroll, a notification caught her eye. It was a message from Neo.

[Neo: Today was so go…]

[Neo: I'm so happy I came to…]

[Neo: You were really good…]

[Neo: I can't wait for when we…]

Pyrrha hesitated for a second. From the locked screen, she could only see a partial of Neo's text messages. _"I wonder what she's even talking about? What does she mean by 'really good'?"_ She was in deep thought, fathoming what Neo meant by her text. Another notification popped up breaking Pyrrha's train of thought.

[Neo: That was the best sex I ha…]

Pyrrha went wide eyed and dropped Jaune's scroll.

"No way!" She yelled, alerting Nora and Ren's attention.

"Pyrrha what's wrong!" Nora asked.

"J-Jaune did i-it!" Pyrrha tried to shelter her eyes from what she saw on the scroll. Trying not to get a mental picture in her head.

"'Did it'?" Ren and Nora said simultaneously. They both saw the scroll and decided to take a look.

…

"Ahhhh man that was such a great shower. I feel so much better!" Jaune came out the bathroom in his clothes with a towel over his head, drying up his wet hair. Jaune removed the towel covering his eyes and saw that his teammates were all sitting down in chairs side by side, with a chair opposite of them.

"Hello Jaune, we've been expecting you." Ren said in a serious tone. "Have a seat, please." He motioned his hand towards the lone chair.

"U-Uh, what's going on guys? Are you all okay? Why's the room's light dimmed down?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Just sit down Mr. Arc. We'll be asking the questions around here." Jaune looked at Nora, confused as to why she was wearing a fake moustache.

"Where'd you get a fake moustache from Nora!?"

"I said we'll be asking the questions here Jaune! Sit your blonde buttocks onto that chair!"

"Eep! Y-Yes ma'am!" Jaune immediately sat down.

"So Jaune, you may be wondering why we called you here today." Pyrrha took off a pair of sunglasses.

"W-Well you didn't really call me here, I was just in the bathroom taking a shower…" Jaune pointed back to the door.

"Silence!" Nora shouted.

"Yes ma'am." Jaune shied back into his chair.

"Good…now Jaune. Please explain to me in detail what you did this afternoon."

"Wha-, but what do you mean? I told you that I was with Professor Goodwitch going over combat tips. Why do I need to mention this again guys?"

"Well let's just say, we've got an anonymous tip that you've been elsewhere." Ren deadpanned.

"Whatever do you mean? I haven't been anywhere else but the training room." Jaune smiled towards them but deep down inside him. He knew that things just went south. _"Oh crap. Did Coco actually say something to them!? Oh man, why me? Why did she have to find out, out of all people on campus? I can't lie to these guys anymore, things will only get worse."_ Jaune slung his head downwards. "So…how much has she told you?" Jaune asked without making eye contact. The rest of his teammates looked at each other and back at him.

"Well, she told us that you were, umph, really good…." Pyrrha said, trying to avoid the last part of her sentence.

" _COCO WHY?!"_ Jaune thought that if his semblance was sending telepathic messages to people, he would be screaming a lot of stuff towards Coco right now. He sighed. "Oh boy. She told you that much huh? I was honestly expecting her to say something sooner or later, but I can honestly say that I'm happy it was sooner.

"From what we got yeah." Ren mentioned.

"Still though, why did Coco have to blurt that out?!" Jaune smacked himself in the forehead. "I knew I couldn't trust her with this information!"

"Uh…Co…co?" Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha asked in unison.

"Yeah Coco! I knew trusting her to keep this a secret was too much…"

"Um, Jaune?"

"What Pyrrha?"

"We never said the information was from Coco…"

"Excuse me?" Jaune squeaked out.

"We like, saw the text messages on your scroll from Neo while you were in the bathroom." Nora chimed in.

"Oh…" Jaune knew that it was at this moment, he fucked up. "Well, I want to get hit by a boarbatusk now."

"Well Jaune, you're going to explain this whole thing with every detail and tell us why Coco knows as well." Pyrrha smiled sweetly, even though Jaune, Ren and Nora felt a malevolent aura coming from her.

"Awh man."

…

"And that's when I came back here just to lead up to having this conversation." Jaune said bashfully, trying to hide the embarrassment of telling the details of what he and Neo were doing. He looked at his teammates whose faces were as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Well" Ren cleared his throat. "That was really…something I suppose."

"So that's what it's like…I wonder…" Nora whispered to herself as she took a glance at Ren. He caught her gaze and she yelped and looked away from him. Ren looked at her confused and recentered his focus back onto Jaune.

"I can't say that I agree with this still but at least you guys are happy with each other. Honestly, I feared it would happen sooner or later but then again, what you guys do isn't any of my business. Until you get hurt that is, then it will be." Pyrrha said but Jaune couldn't help but laugh at her words. "Anyway, look at the time guys. We should definitely get something to eat." Everyone agreed and started to move out the door, until they realized that everyone except for Jaune was wearing a suit…and fake moustaches.

…

Arriving back to her room, Neo took a deep breathe in and she smiled as she was happy with her very eventful evening at the academy. She hugged her sides, happy that she finally had sex with Jaune but sad as she still had the faint hint of his touch on her. She really did love him a lot. He was such a perfect boyfriend who not only accepted her for who she was but tried his best to even try to change her ways for the better. But that doesn't mean she liked being mischievous every now and then. Neo looked at the time and saw that it was 8:11 PM. She was hungry.

" _Damn, too bad Jaune isn't over. I could use a meal from him again~"_ Meaning that in two ways.

As she looked in the fridge, she brought out some ingredients and began cooking something up for herself. Sometime later, she sat on her sofa in the living room with her food and began eating while flipping through channels on her tv.

"In other news, a new shipment of weapons and dust owned by Atlas's military, has been stolen along with one of General Ironwood's new prototype Atlesian mechs. Guessing from previous cases, this too seems to be the work of none other than Roman Torchwick. He is still at large and still considered armed and da-."  
"And here Lynn is your Strawberry Sunrise that you ordered." Neo laughed that they still have Roman's ugly mugshot photos but the news bored her as it no longer had to do with her anymore. As she finished her meal, she tossed the plates and silverware into the dishwasher and started it up. Walking up her stairs, Neo hopped in the shower and got into her PJs soon after. As she made herself comfy in her bed, she saw that it was close to being 11. She reached over for the switch by her bed to turn off the lights but before she could hit that button, her scroll buzzed. She stopped halfway through.

" _Who could possibly be texting me right before I had to bed?!"_ Neo thought to herself, pretty cranky as she was honestly exhausted. Looking at the scroll she saw it was from Jaune. She perked up and unlocked her scroll to view his message.

[Hey babe, sorry for bothering you…oh god, I can't say the word babe, it doesn't suit me at all. Anyway! I was just, um, wondering if you would like to…ya know with the Vytal Festival coming up and everything…be my date to the dance?]

 **A/N: So with college happening and work and cons lol, I have been pretty busy with life but I havent been neglecting stories at all by any means. Every chance I get, I work on the new chapter and what not! But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and get ready as we begin to move into the Vytal Festival part coming up! Until next time everyone! Peace~**


End file.
